Sonic: The Battle Begins
by SSSBlueDragon
Summary: Is it true that everyone has an opposite? Even in a alternate universe? After being transported to a new world by an old enemy, Sonic must figure out how to get back to his own world and how to stop the problem that begun as soon as the demon arrived, but how? One way you would never expect.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! SSSBlueDragon here once again! I just want to tell you that this story is going to include some OC's in it, BUT BEFORE GOING BACK TO LOOK AT ANOTHER STORY, give this one a chance! I know i'm not really a fan of someone else's OC's but I do enjoy their stories, so I ask of you to read a couple of chapters before giving in... ANYWAYS, ONTO THE IMPORTANT PARTS! This story is going to have at least 7 CROSSOVERS, but its going to be mostly Sonic and my OC but i'm sure you'll like at least one of the crossovers! Also, this story is like a Sonic X story so yes, there will be humans. Anyways, enjoy the story!Sonic characters are owned by SEGA!

In a large, open, black place stood nothing but a large, glowing crystal. It gleamed with different colors in this magnificant site: green, cyan, blue, red, purple, yellow and even grey. With these bright colors shinning, the darkness seemed to fade away.

In the distance, there was a white flash nearing the crystal. It seemed to look like a comet speeding by with its massive size, but soon showed its form as it came in contact with the ground. The white creature revealed itself to be a dragon, about the size of a ferry boat. It stood on two legs with its sleek, massive body as its structure was held upright. On its body was two giant wings spreading across its back and a tail from its rear. The arms of this creature were about half the size of its legs but the fingers and toes each had three. On its head was two large horns fitted to act like a craddle and beneath were skinny ears. On the creature's face was an extended snout with nostrials at the end. Its teeth were tiny but could extend to the dragon's wishes. Everything on this creature was some shade of white except for its eyes. There was a glowing, blue iris that stood in place of each eye, giving a peaceful aura to whoever came in contact with it. This dragon's name meant 'light' in japanese, Hikari. It roared off into the distance as if trying to contaact something. It spoke with a female voice.

" Kurai! Come forth!" Shouted the dragon. As soon as her words reached the darkness, yet another dragon appeared, this time black. It soon came into focus.

The one refered to as Kurai,had a body similar to Hikari's except it was a little more muscular. Instead of wings from its back, it had wings across its arms, causing it to glide when flying. The tail from its back was long and spiked; four at the end. The head of this creature had seven spikes at the top with two ears beneath them. His large fangs were as sharp as daggers and could kill anything possible. The eyes of the beast were red as fire, striking fear into hearts of others. Kurai's name meant 'dark' in japanese, also. He spoke to the white dragon in a deep voice.

" What is it, Hikari?" Kurai spoke cautiously. Hikari's expression spoke worried.

" Our brother, Oni, has awaken! He will wreak havok once more if he is not stopped!"

Kurai stood in silence until he asked, " Who freed him from his prison?"

" Someone by the name of...Dr. Eggman? Unfortunely, with the power of one of our creations, the chaos emeralds, Oni could have enough power to ruin an entire galaxy!"

" Do you know where this Doctor is right now?"

" Yes, somewhere on a planet named Mobius. He is a great inventor and has an IQ of over 300, from what i heard! No wonder he has accompished this great task of awaking Oni."

" Shall we go after him?"

Hikari hesitated before answering. "...Yes. But i'm not sure if the other creatures will be safe until we get there."

" Then what are we waiting for? Let us go!" By the sound of his enthusiasm and anxiousness, Kurai blasted off into the sky with a red glow surrounding him. Hikari did a small laugh before doing the same, but instead formed a blue aura. Both having a tremendous speed, they raced across the invisible sky, until the white dragon shot out a small ball of the same blue energy to open up a portal. The two dragons disappeared as the area turned empty once more, leaving only the large crystal to gleam. Its soft glow spoke what no one would even _dare_ give up: _hope._

It was a freezing night with winds blowing from every direction, whispering to each other that something bad was bound to happen. Animals were hiding. Flowers were closing. Leaves were falling off the trees. Was it because of the winter that was nearing? No. It was what was happening at a nearby base.

The top window of this building was shinning with all its might. A certain evil egg-shaped scientist was waiting for the power of seven glowing emeralds that was put into, yet again, another one of his famous contraptions, to work and awaken the force he wanted. A robot scooted over to his side, a shape of an orb.

" Sir? Are you sure this is safe? I mean, i'm certain this spirit wasn't stopped for nothing..." He said nervously.

" Nonesense, Orbot," The scientist spoke, " If this creation was so bad, why would I try to release it?" The robot rolled his eyes.

The machine grew brighter and brighter, ready to unleash the beast inside at any moment now. This made the scientist even more eager to know the final outcome. All was well until a screen started blaring warning signs and showing a large, blue hedgehog making its way towards the base. The scientist started to panic.

" AH! THE BLUE RAT! ROBOTS 213 AND 214, GET HIM!"

The same blue hedgehog was traveling at a amazing speed as he raced along the grass. He could hear the small animals cheering his name as he sped by: _Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!_

He almost reached the entrance of the base until he was stopped by two, very large robots. They threated to shoot by holding up their arms, with guns attached, up to the hedgehog.

" Ha! That's really all you got Egghead? A bunch of robots?!" The blue one snorted. In a matter of seconds, the hedgehog curled up into a ball and shot himself through both of the robots, causing them to fall on one another. The animal smirked and took off into the entrance.

"Grrrrr," The scientist spoke. " Cubot! Orbot! Do something!"

" Right away, sir!" Replied the red robot, hopping on to the control panel. The other one stood like an idiot.

" Who?" Asked the yellow one.

Sonic was speeding down a large corridor while a large army of red robots started to charge towards him. He looked to see the first set of robots had shields. _Perfect._ The blue one said in his mind.

The hedgehog took off into the air as soon as he grabed one of the robots' shield. When he landed, the hedgehog was soon surfing on the robots heads, riding them like a wave. After finishing line after line of robots, the blue creature continued to race to the top of the base.

" COME ON, YOU MORONS! HOW HARD IS IT TO CATCH A HEDGEHOG!?" Screamed the egg-shaped scientist.

The yellow robot started to speak, causing the scientist to snap his head down. " Well, how many times have you caught him, sir?" They both remained silent until Orbot spoke up.

" Sir! This is the last line of defense we have! Should I launch it?"

The scientist walked over to see the screen. He smiled with delight as soon as he saw what was left. " Launch it, and let's see of the horrible hedgehog survives..."

Sonic was almost there, until there was, again, another robot, but this one was different from the rest. The blue creature smiled while he charged at the large robot with another spindash. Unfortunely, before Sonic reached the robot, he was grabbed by one of the contraption's arms and was electrocuted while in its grasp. He tried to free himself but it was no use, its grip was too strong.

Outside the same place were Sonic and the egg-shaped scientist was, were both Hikari and Kurai awaiting in the sky. " Where is he?" Asked Hikari.

" Not sure. He must be inside that base." Replied the white dragon's partner.

Soon, an explosion sounded from a side of the base, causing the white dragon to panic.

" HE MUST BE THERE!" She shouted. In her mouth, a large, blue energy ball started to form, growing larger and larger by the second. After forming completely, the glowing ball was released and shot into the building. Both dragons shunk down to human size and followed the energy to seek out their enemy inside.

Just when all hope was lost for Sonic, a large energy ball was shot straight into the chest of the robot, causing it to lose all its power and fall to the ground.

The blue hedgehog fell hard, breathing heavily as he tried to get back onto his feet, but only succeeded in stumbling back.

After a few minutes, Sonic got back on his feet and back to running. He was still pressing forward, no matter what the odds. He thought to himself, _What is so important up there that old Egghead sending out all his robots? _The thought of this made Sonic run even faster as he zoomed up towards the top.

Moments later, the same two white and black dragons arrived once more to see a motionless robot with a burnt mark around its chest before them.

" Hm..." Answered Kurai, " Oni is not here...Perhaps we should look atop there." He said while pointing to the ceiling.

" Great idea!" Shouted Hikari, a little stressed. Without thinking, she burned holes through the ceiling as she onced more used her blue energy powers. The look in her eyes were so fierce, that no one in the right mind would dare to go bother her.

After a few shots, she nodded towards Kurai and took off into the holes in the ceiling she made. Kurai, returned a small nod and took after her, racing to the top. In both the dragons' minds, they knew that their enemy was coming near, and it had to be stopped.

_Just a few more steps and..._Sonic was nothing more than a couple of feet away from his pursuer's lab. He was ready to take on any enemy, any obstacle, anything. All that ever mattered to him was saving the world, saving the city, saving his friends. He looked towards the door and shut his eyes as he formed one last spindash to meet the enemy.

" ORBOT! WHERE IS THAT PESKY, BLUE RODENT?!" The Doctor shouted as he glanced at all the moniters above him.

" I-I-I don't know, sir. What should I do?" Answered the quivering circular robot. The Doctor frowned angerily as he searched every screen over and over again. _He's going so fast that my machines can't track him down._ After a few seconds of waiting, the large metal door bursted open to reveal a blue figure.

" S-S-Sonic!" Spat out the Doctor, surprised to see that the blue hedgehog made it out alive. He glanced over to the machine with the seven emeralds inside, drawing its power. _Just a few more minutes, andthe machine will be ready..._

The hedgehog smirked with delight. " What's that Eggman? Another toy for me to break?" Sonic started to walk over until the the one called _Eggman_ was pleading for him to stop.

" SONIC! PLEASE! You have no idea what you'll unleash once you try to take the emeralds away."

" Oh yeah? What's it going to do?Explode?"

" No. It's a-" Eggman saw the machine's power button turn from red to green, signaling that there was enough power. He continued to beg, knowing what will happen in the end. " Sonic, you must stop, now!"

" Heh. Too bad, Eggy." And with that said, Sonic formed his famous spindash as he rammed into the scientist's creation. As soon as he backed off, his large smirk turned into a shocked expression.

Instead of a bright light and a deafening boom, there was a demonic voice and puffs of black smoke. By the time that this had happened, the two dragons had arrived, both shocked.

" We're too late." Said Hikari, " He's been released..." Sonic was forced to look back as he was shocked even more by the two dragons.

"What? Who ar-UGHH!" Sonic was forced back by the sheer winds of the figure behind the smoke, causing him to hit the wall. All but the Doctor was surprised at this site.

" OHOHOHOHOHOHO! FINALLY! THE LENGENDARY POWER!" The scientist started to walk over as he met this grand beast. " Oni! What a pleasure to meet you! Do me a favor and kill the blue hedgehog over there, and then we'll talk. Hm?"

It took a few seconds until the body revealed itself to be a black and purple dragon. The wings beneath its back were ripped and torn and the tail being long and sleek with many spikes on the end. Its head had two horns planted on top, but both were broken. The sharp horn on its nose curved back as he had two whiskers on each side of his face. When he opened his mouth to breathe, there were sharp ,dagger-like white teeth that looked like it could tear up anything. All was visible except its eyes, but it spoke with a familar, mischeivous voice.

" I listen...TO NO ONE!" Shouted the dragon as he released powerful winds that threw everyone back to the wall, even Hikari and Kurai. Everyone but Sonic seemed to be frightened. He knew he had heard that voice before, but doesn't know who's.

The dragon stepped forth once more as purple crystals sprouted out of the ground, almost hitting Eggman and causing him to scream.

" WHAT!? OBEY YOUR MASTER! STOP! STOP!" He was answered by a large roar as the beast stood in front of him with large snarls.

_Those purple crystals_. Thought Sonic. _That voice.I know it's someone but who? _He glanced back to the dragons that stood proud and tall before him. " Hey...uh...white dragon thing! Who's the purple and black guy?"

Hikari turned her head to look at the blue creature in amazement, surprised to see such a little creature against a big mess, she had to tell him what was happening. As she sighed , Hikari motioned Kurai to go on and attack the other dragon as she told the hedgehog who they all were.

" My name is Hikari, guardian of light. And the black dragon over there is Kurai, guardian of the dark. Together, we protect the creatures of the galaxy from havok and mischeif. Tell me, who are you, blue one?"

" I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. I protect this planet from any evil things done by this Egghead over there," Sonic answered, pointing to the cowering scientist. " So what's the deal with the purple and black dude over there? He looks familiar..."

" That, i believe, is the one called Oni."

" What?"

" It is translated into 'demon' in English."

" Really?"

" Yes. Long ago, in ancient times, there was a demonic dragon that wreaked havok across the universe, only wanting to hear the desolate cries of each being it torchered. Everytime he was ridded, he would always come again to harm others once more. There was no way to stop him because of his large power. Fortunantly, Kurai and I were able to use the power of a large crystal to seal him away forever, until now."

" What freed him?"

" Apparently, that man over there had used one of my creations, the chaos emeralds that were made from that crystal, in order to awaken him. Unfortunely, Oni is not a simple-minded spirt. He will say one thing then do another. He enjoys the suffering of others and will stop at nothing in order to get what he wants, even if it cost something so dear as a life."

" Still, how many times have this guy appeared?"

" Lots. He has appeared in many planets and galaxies overtime, but it takes a while in order for him to get there. The latest planet he has ever visited was in...2006?"

Now Sonic was sure that he's seen this guy before, but he couldn't get the name off the top of his head. He huffed out, dissappointed that he didn't know who it was. The hedgehog kept on questioning. " How do we beat him?"

Hikari stared at the hedgehog, then starred down. " Only the power of the crystal could be strong enough to contain him. Sadly, it is located back in a different dimension, far away from yours. I just don't know how to deal with him here..."

Sonic stood up and smiled confidently. " Hey, no one said this was going to be easy, but at least you have a couple of friends to help you out. So come on, you wanna take this guy on?"

With those words, the white dragon could do nothing but smile back. Hikari soon rose to her feet and nodded towards the blue hedgehog. " Thank you, Sonic, for it is you who brought back my confidence in these unfortunate times."

" Hey, no problem! Are you ready to beat this Oni guy?" Sonic gave a taunting glar as he readied himself to take off. In no time flat, both the dragon and hedgehog were off in a flash and into the battle to meet their new enemy, or was it?

In a far away town, miles away from the base, was a twin- tailed yellow fox starring out the window, hoping that his best friend, Sonic, would come back soon from his mission. He whispered his words to the howling of the night wind, " Sonic, where are you?"

As the two dragons and hedgehog fought between the other demonic dragon, a scientist started to worry.

_My base! What are those four idiots doing to my base? I just wanted to control the creation I lost control over years ago! Why is it so har-_His words were cut off as Sonic was slammed into the wall right next to him. Eggman looked to Sonic in shock as he was torn to shreads.

" Hey Eggman! Would it kill you to help?!" The hedgehog sneered raced back into battle in a flash, knowing that his friends were also fighting too. Eggman smiled evily.

_Fine hedgehog, you want help? I'll give you help..._And with that thought, Eggman ran over to a nearby computer to summon one of his contraptions.

In a few minutes, a large robot sent by Eggman came out to help with the battle. _Finally!_Thought Sonic, happy that his enemy was helping at last, or so he thought.

When Sonic was finally still for once, a giant arm swooped in and locked the blue hedgehog in a tight grip. Sonic looked at Eggman in the cockpit with betrayal in his eyes. " Eggman! I thought you were going to _help!_"

" I AM! But for my friend Oni, instead." In the most terifiying laugh, Sonic was thrown hard across the ground, all the way to the demon's feet. With one swing of its tail, Oni picked up the hedgehog with a horrifying grin. It spoke with its demonic voice:

"_Sonic, I waited all my life in order to get revenge upon you."_

" W-w-who are you?"

_" You don't remember? Perhaps this will bring back your memory..."_ With a few flaps of its wings, the creature's eyes were revealed, the same eyes that belonged to the one who had killed tried Sonic years ago. The hedgehog froze as he tried to comprehend what was before him, the same enemy from long ago, the one with green, reptilian eyes.

" M-M-Mephiles?!" Before Sonic could say anything else, the black and purple dragon threw him back into the cement wall.

_" Goodbye, Sonic the hedgehog.."_ And in a matter of seconds, the same hedgehog was thrown into the sky while he turned unconcious, speeding like a shooting star across the night, far away from his home.

At that same moment, the yellow fox was still looking at the window, hoping for his hero to come soon. He was then surprised to see a shooting star traveling by, knowing that they would never appearer in the winter on Mobius. He quickly closed his eyes shut and made a silent wish in his mind. _I wish Sonic would come back..._

HELLO! What did you think? Good? Bad? Weird? Anyway, I included Hikari and Kurai because they simbolize ying and yang to me and it would only make sense if they were guardians, right? So not much in this chapter, just a lot of describing and stuff, nothing amazing...yet. I do like this story though, because who doesn't want the guy who tried to kill Sonic back, huh? Nothing left to say here so, READ AND REVIEW! Please? See ya! =-p! ~SSSBlueDragon


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm back! And if you noticed by now, I updated REALLY slow this time! Why, you ask? LAPTOP VIRUSES! THERE EVERYWHERE! Anyways, i'm sure your itching for a new chapter by now, so go ahead and read! Sonic characters are owned by SEGA, others are owned by me!

" SONIC!" Screamed Hikari. She was well aware of what could happen to a mere being if they were enemies with a all-too powerful demonic dragon like Oni himself; the chance of death. She knew Oni for centuries and Sonic for only a couple of minutes, and everything was going by too fast. The white dragon started to shed a tear.

"...S-Sonic..."

_" What a shame..." _Spoke the demonic voice.

Hikari turned around in so much force, that everyone back off for a couple of steps, except for Oni, of course. The fierce look in her eyes gave it all away, she was _mad_.

" How _dare_ you do that to a poor, innocent, creature like that!" A blue aura started to form around the dragon, as it became wild with anger. " Such a little _creature, _and it had done nothing to you." She closed her eyes in a moment of silence. "...But I _**WILL**_!"

In a flash of white, Hikari was gone in a instant. She was nowhere to be seen as she was racing by. Kurai soon got the idea of what she was trying to do and raced along with her. Inside a robot this whole entire battle, stood a large, egg-shaped man. He understood what the dragons were doing.

_They're trying to confuse Oni with their flying, and one by one, attack him! I will not let this happen! _With the power of his suit, Dr. Eggman was able to shoot a large, red beam towards one of the flying reptiles and successfully hit Hikari. Unfortunetly, that was a mistake.

**" DO NOT INTERFERE!" **Roared the white dragon as she stopped in the middest of her all her rage, she formed another one of her blue energy balls and aimed it towards the scientist. As soon as it came in contact with the robot, it immediantly disintegrated and blew the scientist miles and miles away from his base, into a nearby town where a certain yellow fox boy fell asleep on the windsill.

The shrillness of a nearby sound was _deafening _as it echoed throughout the nighttime city. This sudden sound made everyone jump into high alert, even the little fox.

"AHHH! SONIC WHA-!?" The boy woke up in a panic as he frantically searched around for his blue hedgehog friend, only to find he had not returned. " SONIC?!"

In a flash, the fox known as Tails, rushed down the stairs and out onto the streets. As he continued to run around the city in order to see more of the situation at hand, the boy was upset to see was the large amounts of citizens panicking and running around. Using his two-twin tails to fly, he took off into the sky and started to race towards the base in which the sound came from.

On the otherside of town, a pink hedgehog and a small, cream colored rabbit, accompanied by her pet chao, were shopping at a large mall; well, the pink one at least. They were both trying to get their minds off of the fact that Sonic hasn't returned yet. The large, pink hedgehog sighed as she stared up through the see-through ceiling of the mall in order to see the twinkling of the stars in the sky.

" I wonder where Sonic is..."

" Don't worry, Miss Amy, Mr. Sonic _always_ comes back the winner, it's going to be alright." The cream rabbit piped up encourgingly.

The one called ' Amy' looked back to the small rabbit, embarrassed with her lack of confidence. " Yeah, Cream, you're right." She admitted. Soon, they seemed to forget about the small problem and countined to walk.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard as it travel across the sky. Both the pink and cream colored animals jumped at the sound and immediantly looked once more into the night sky to see a trail of black smoke speeding by. Amy started to panic and as did others around her.

" SONIC!" She screamed as she made a bee-line towards the exit, Cream following close behind. There was a sudden burst of realization as Amy proceded to bring the rabbit along with her, knowing that it could leave Cream vurnerable to be captured by the mad-man known as Dr. Eggman. She had to leave her behind.

" Sorry Cream," Sounded Amy, stopping as she went to go face the rabbit. " It's a little to dangerous for you to come beca-." She was stopped when Cream nodded.

" I know. Now go save Mr. Sonic!" She encouraged. With a quick nod of her head, Amy was gone in a flash as she raced towards the enemy's base, eager to see what happened to her loved one.

_I wonder where the chaos emeralds are..._This certain thought was none other from the red echidna , Knuckles. Being the emeralds' guardian, it was his duty to protect them from evil and mishap as they both tried to gain power over the jewels. He searched _everywhere_ as for they were scattered everytime a mystical power formed. After a few minutes of searching, he returned to the ultimate source of chaotic energy that lived upon this very island, the Master Emerald. He looked at its gleaming, green glow as it emitted some strange power, acting as if it was trying to tell him something. He looked into the sky and said out loud:

" UGH! Where are those emeralds!" He stamped to the ground. Fortunetly, an idea came across his mind once he heard the shrill sound of something exploding across a nearby city's skyline.

_Eggman..._Knuckles gave a disgusted look as he jumped off the ledge of his floating home, Angel Island, and glided across the sky to his next destination.

Outside the skirts of town, stood a black hedgehog with red stripes and an albino bat sitting on a ledge overlooking the city. The black one was silent but the white one looked annoyed. The bat finally snapped in a few seconds.

" Shadow, how can you just stand around here and watch this city all day?! Can't we do something else for once?!" She screamed. The black hedgehog, refered to as Shadow, continued to stare towards the city.

" No one invited you, Rouge, you just decided to tag along." Shadow said cooly to the white bat. The one called Rouge was now extremely ticked off as she sprouted wings from her back and flew off to face Shadow.

" Look, all i'm saying is, let's do something exciting for once. Is that so hard?" Rouge stood in front as she awaited for response. Nothing. She sadly sat herself onto the ground as she glided over, but was surprised to hear a high-pitched sound and a trail of smoke travel across the sky. Shadow grunted.

" Hmph," The black hedgehog said as he stared off into the distance." _The Docter_ must be planning something big, i'll go check it out." Rouge was shouting _yes in _her mind, thankful for an excuse to do something exciting, until she heard the 'I'll' part.

" What do you mean by '_i'll', _Shadow?" She looked at the already moving hedgehog.

" I mean, that I go and find out what's happening while you stay here and try to get everybody to calm down and make sure nothing else happens."

"...Uh, sure..." She answered, but really in Rouge's mind, she was thinking: _Why wouldn't he want me to come with him? What's wrong? _Before she could ask these questions, the hedgehog was gone in a flash, leaving her alone at the edge of the city.

_Oh Blaze, where are you? _In the middle of a busy street, stood a white, futuristic-looking hedgehog. He stared to the ground with a look of disappointment as he had been searching for _years_ for his lost partner. The hedgehog was quickly interrupted as he saw a flash of grey travel across the sky, followed by a loud sound. In a instant, all of the citizens started to run around and scream in terror, thinking it was a threat to their city. Instead of panicking, the albino hedgehog gave a sneer as he looked into the sky and immediately rushed through the street to travel to the sight in which it was coming from. He started to mumbled to himself,

" _Ugh!_ It's probably Eggman whose causing all this trouble! I gotta go-_Umph_!" The hedgehog was soon cut off as he crashed into someone. " Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to-"

What stood before him was a purple cat girl with a long ponytail and glasses on her face. She was wearing a purple shirt and shorts along with high-heel shoes. She looked at the hedgehog, shy, as the other one started to gazed into her eyes. The white hedgehog completly froze as he mumbled a word.

_"... Blaze?"_

" Uh, what?" Asked the purple cat. " My name isn't Blaze. It's Liv."

Silver soon snapped out of his confusion and shook his head. " Oh! Sorry, Liv! You looked like someone I knew and i thought you were her." He answered as he pulled her up. " My name's Silver."

" Thanks, Silver." Liv got up and pushed her glasses up along her nose. " I gotta go now, bye!" The purple cat shouted as she ran off, leaving Silver to go along his separate way, too.

In a matter of seconds, Silver jumped into the sky as he surrounded himself with a cyan aura and took off towards the orgin of the trail of smoke.

As he was racing through the forest, the yellow fox was breathing heavily as he saw many explosions come out of the base he was heading towards. _Oh man! Sonic, what's going on in there?!_ Tails shouted in his mind. At the end of the dense woods, he was surprised to see a pink hedgehog with a large hammer in her hands. A burst of joy was heard from the young boy as he ran over.

" _Amy_! Am I glad to see you!" Sounded the fox.

" Oh, hey Tails. What's going on in there?" Amy asked, still gazing at the base.

Right before the fox started to answer, a new voice appeared.

" It looks like the _Doctor _has something big planned." Said a black hedgehog as he emerged from the woods within a matter of seconds.

" Yeah, and the Master Emerald was starting to glow like crazy once that energy appeared." The red echidna, Knuckles, chimed as he desended from the sky.

" Well, whatever it is," Said a white hedgehog in the night sky surrounded by a cyan glow. " It has to be stopped!

By a nod of all five heads, the group ventured off into the base to see what was going on and hopefully, find their friend, Sonic.

As the Mobians passed, they could see tons of robots, cracked and crunched, all piled on top of each other. The pink hedgehog was happy that her hero has made it past many of the robots, but still frightened by the many exploding sounds that could be heard from the top floor.

In a matter of minutes, the group finally reached the entrance of the lab, everyone panting like crazy, except for Shadow. More anxious than ever, the black hedgehog spindashed through what was left of the metal door and raced in with his partners, but only to be greeted by two black and white dragons breathing heavily against the floor. This left everyone in the group wondering and thinking about what had happened to the usual scientist and blue hedgehog.

When the smoke finally cleared, the sight of the purple and black dragon left both Shadow and Silver in complete shock as they both said their thought at the same time.

" MEPHILES?!"

With a quick flash of a grin, the evil dragon swung its large tail and hit the machine that held all seven of the chaos emeralds, causing it to electrify. The echidna quickly lept into the air and tried to punch the creature, but got reflected by the energy ball that was shot at him.

Next was Amy and Tails. As the fox lifted the pink hedgehog into the sky, a hammer formed in her hands as she was dropped down to the enemy. Instead, the dragon wacked the hedgehog in the stomach and was sent flying back to the fox, causing both of them to slam against the wall. It was now up to Shadow and Silver.

As the pair of hedgehogs stood, Shadow came over and whispered something into Silver's ear, and got a quick nod in return. In seconds, they were off with a plan.

In the middle of running, both hedgehogs splitted ways and went onto opposite sides, making it almost impossible to track both of them down at the same time.

Suddenly, a flash of white was seen as it crossed and hit the demonic dragon square in the face. The white blur continued to do so as it only got the demon more furious as it continued. The black and purple dragon growled in anger as he saw the albino hedgehog land on the ground with a victorious smile.

Meanwhile, Shadow was sneaking about the electrifying machine in search of the chaos emeralds. There they were in all their shinning glory. With a hand over the machine, the black hedgehog could absorb this power and wield it against the demon that stands before them. Before this thought entered his mind, he heard the demonic voice of Oni.

_" Silver, how dare you try to harm me. For that, you shall pay!" _After slamming Silver hard with his tail, Oni then cornered the hedgehog and was proceding to use his energy ball attack upon him, but he was soon inturrupted by a red flash of light hitting him in the face. He turned to see the black hedgehog with one of his famous 'chaos spears' in hand. Shadow gave a cold stare as he spoke his words:

" Back away from him, you _asshole_..." Shadow responded coldly. Instead of attacking, Oni's frown turned into a devious smile.

_" Fine, Shadow. But before I go..." _With his demonic powers, the dragon used his energy to surround the emeralds with a purple glow. By a flap of his wings, all seven of the emeralds were gone in a flash, as there was not a single trace of them left, leaving everyone, but Oni, to be in a total state of shock.

" What did you do to them?!" Questioned Shadow, angry at what just happened right before him.

" I sent them far away into different universes, hundreds of years away from here. There is nothing you can do about them now, except _hope_ for some miracle to happen."

Before anyone could say anything else, Amy stood up as she starred with pleading eyes. "Wait! Where's Sonic?" The demon gave a wicked smile.

" _Far away from here." _In a instant, the black and purple dragon was gone as the same, purple glow coated him, making him disappear in a flash. Everyone tried to comprehend what had just happened as they sat dazed and confused on who those new creatures were.

Close to the ground below, a somewhat blue shooting star came into a close landing as it started to lightly touch the surface. In a matter of seconds, the star subsided and released the same unconsciousness, blue colored hedgehog as he laid between the grassy depths of a large backyard. All that was visable to him was the night sky with the millions of stars above, the same ones back home on his planet, Mobius. No. They were not the same, he thought, for he already knew he was in a whole, new different world, where things were not the same.

Woah, Shadow, someone has something against a demonic dragon, huh? Well anyways, I guess this chapter was sort of fun type, but I was NOT happy on how long it took for me to type. Still, it turned out to be okay and not a bunch of word garbage...well in my opinion. Sorry this chapter wasn't a ' Sonic Chapter', but you managed to pull it off, right? Where is Sonic and what's going to happen to him next? And what about the dragon encounter with the rest of the gang? AND WHERE ARE THOSE DANG CHAOS EMERALDS?! All of these questions and more are going to be answered in the next chapter so, yeah. Oh! And thanks to kay the hedgehog for reviewing and asking for a fan character usage in my story. THANKS! I'll gladly put ANYTHING in! As long as it fits! Until we meet again! Bye! =-)


	3. Chapter 3

Back once more! So this time, this story is going to be a LONG one, just because I wanted to introduce someone and still include some of the plot. Hope you could read it and STILL be interested in this story! Nothing more left to say here so go ahead and read! Sonic characters owned by SEGA so I guess the rest is mine.

The sunrise casted a red-orange glow across the grassy backyard as it started to dance upon a certain blue hedgehog's face, making him twitch his body just a little. He soon started to breathe at an normal pace and began to stir. In front of the hedgehog was something surprising; a large gray house sitting just below the hill where he laid. The wonderful rays of the sun made it even more beautiful as the black road behind it was shinning beneath the house, giving it a warm, cozy feeling. At that same moment, a thirteen year-old girl stood inside the grey building, getting ready for school.

" Oh jeeze! It's Monday once again and I have to get ready for school just like every other weekday." She complained. The human girl was a perfect example of a not-so normal person. She wore her some-what signiture look everyday: jeans, a T-shirt, and a sweatshirt to go on top. Her light brown hair was always the same as well; split straight at the center of her head with bangs to touch the tip of her eyebrows. She was nothing like everyone else; she was weird, but normal at the same time, not one or the other. _She was different. _The girl used her bright, green eyes to read the digital clock. '6:00', an hour before going to school. She soon gazed out the window to her large backyard, but was shocked to see something large lying in the grass. She quickly ran down the stairs in a panic as she raced to the top of her backyard. In her mind, she started to wonder,

_What is that thing? I've never seen it before! Mabye it's a lost animal or something, I gotta go check it out! _Being a nature lover herself, she was determained to help any creature no matter what it was or what kind of trouble it was in.

In a matter of seconds, the being reached the top of the hill to see the blue creature up close. She gasped to see a large, unconscious, blue hedgehog. She started to walk towards it cautiously, aware that if she got too close, it would probably lash out at her. But for some, odd reason, she felt that meeting this creature was the right thing to do.

As the girl came closer, other thoughts started to form. _What if it's scard and runs away? What if it doesn't like me? _There was only one way to find out.

With a quick grab of a short stick, the girl crouched down and began to poke the blue one, mumbling words.

" Uh...Hi?" She began. " My name's Victoria, and i'm just wondering-" She stopped as she saw the creature twitch, glad that it was still alive, but still uneasy on how it might choose to react. She continued to speak in a nervous but gentle voice. " Look, I don't mean to hurt you or anything, I just want to protect you from any danger. I don't know if your from here or not, but the people of this world aren't exactly what you call friendly, but _I am_. Please, let me help you."

There was still no response from the creature. The one who called herself ' Victoria' sat down in disappointment. The girl huffed out a small sigh as she read the clock on her watch.

" 6:55?!" She gasped. She was going to be late for the bus! She quickly whispered to the blue creature beside her," Okay, i'm just going to move you to a safe place so you won't be discovered too easily." She said as she picked up the hedgehog with no thought, her arms shaking just a little. She gently placed him in a small bundle of trees that hid him quite well. She gave a small smile before leaving," I'll be back soon..."

The girl left and fled into the house as she continued to gather her things. What she did not notice, was the small smile on the blue hedgehog's face.

" So let me get this straight," Asked a yellow fox," Your names are Hikari and Kurai and you traveled all the way across the universe to this world to find your enemy, Oni, and stop him from causing more evil?" The white dragon nodded.

" Correct." She began. " We are the guardians of the magical Crystal of Life that help formed these gems known as the 'chaos emeralds'."

" Guardians?" Asked Knuckles, a little unsure. He never heard of these so-called ' mystical beings'.

" Yes. Oni has misused the power of the crystal, in which we guard to protect it from the likes of evil and mishap." Answered the white dragon once again.

" Well, I never heard of you guys or about this ' Crystal of Life'." Piped up Silver. " And i've read many myths and stories in my time."

" In your time?" Hikari wondered.

" Yeah! See, i'm a time traveler and I go back in time to prevent problems from happening." The white hedgehog gladly said. "Well, most of the time, at least. Anyways, how is this creature called 'Oni' and not 'Mephiles'. There so much alike based on your description."

" I'm wondering the same thing, too." Added in Shadow. They all waited patiently as the white dragon tried to come up with an answer.

" Well it seems this, ' Mephiles' character seems a lot to be in comparison with Oni. Perhaps you met him in another time? He is known to change forms."

" That must be it." Replied Shadow. " Just think of it. When the Doctor broke the Scepter of Darkness, my shadow became Mephiles, and mabye by then, whatever Eggman read about Oni must have been just a little part of history from this demonic creature." He stared at the others with an intense look. " If this 'Oni' is even more powerful than Mephiles, he could use the chaos emeralds to destroy the universe! He must be stopped." Everyone gave a quick nod as they started to head out of the base, but soon got stopped by a pink hedgehog.

" WAIT! Where's Sonic?" Asked Amy with a worried expression. Hikari turned around to look at her with a sorrowful expression. The white dragon lowered her head.

" I'm sorry, Amy, but I believe Oni has transported him to an unknown part of the galaxy, far beyond my reach."

" Is he going to be okay?!" Amy asked right away. The dragon looked to the ground as she began to exit the base once more. The pink hedgehog started to break down into tears, but was soon stopped as Tails began to comfort her.

" It's going to be alright, Amy. Sonic always makes it through! He'll be fine. I promise."

The white dragon whispered silently in her mind. _You might think, but it does not make it true._

As Victoria ran down the street, she panted heavily. _God, I hope nothing happens to that blue guy while i'm gone. Please protect him._ She pleaded to the sun in the sky. When she reached her bus stop, she was greeted by one of her best friends: Aditi.

" Hey Victoria, where we're you? The bus is about to come." Said the indian girl, a curious look on her face.

Victoria automatically went from tired to nervous as she tried to answer the question the best she could without giving away the truth. " Uh, Yeah! I was just...you know... prettying myself up?"

The indian gave a quick inspection of the other as she saw her clothes were dirty and rugged from the time that Victoria spent on the dirt and grass hill. She gave a look of confusion. " Well, you've done a good job alrig-." She was quickly interrupted by the sound of a bus coming, making Victoria breathe a sigh of relief. They both hopped along on the bus ride with no more questions asked.

As the bus arrived at a moderate middle school, many students were tumbling off the other yellow vehicles for they were eager to get the school day over with.

As soon as everyone finally entered the school, the day cycle repeated all over again. Each class was the same as the others for any of the eighth graders, except for Victoria's of course, where this is how she would define her classes; Spanish: Speak a whole, new language. Science: Learn about life on Earth. Language Arts: Read a book then do a report. Nothing out of the ordinary. The most exciting part of the day was lunch, well, at least for the students. Everyone sat at their tables as they were classified by their interests and personalities'.

When Victoria exited out of the lunch line, she was used to seeing where everyone sat; the popular girls and boys in either sides of the back corners. Smarts, kinds, and nices by the front. Funs, divas, and jerks by the back. Everyone else was where they should be. The 13 year-old sighed as she saw nothing has change, everything was the same and no one even cared. At least she still saw her friends by one of the front tables.

As Victoria sat down, she saw her friends as they ate. Angel, a excited and fun filipino, spoke up first.

" So guys! How's your day?" She asked, excitement in her eyes. Another one of the table members spoke up.

" Well, what are you expecting from school?" Said a tall, normal weight, girl going by the name of Ashley. She was sassy and careless, not a care in the world for her. Yet again, another girl spoke.

" Well today, I played Minecraft and got a bunch of wood planks so I can make a sword to defend." The girl was named Gaby and she was a cunning and couragous Puerto Rican, of course. Everyone smiled at the fact of Gaby's acheivement, except for Victoria, because she knew absolutly NOTHING about Minecraft. She began to poke at her food at the thought of the new creature as he laid in her backyard, unprotected. She sighed, making Angel notice right away for this was not the 'usual' Victoria.

" Hey Vicky, what's wrong?" Asked Angel. Victoria lifted her head to smile at her friend, trying to think of a cover up for the _real _thing that was bothering her. She finally blurted out an answer.

" Oh! Nothing! Sorry! I was just thinking about the TONS of homework I have to do tonight!" Victoria waited anxiously to see if her friend bought it. She was glad to see her respond.

" You and me both." Angel chirped.

" Three." Said Gaby.

" Four." Replied Ashley.

Victoria was relieved that the lunch period was almost over and there was no more talk about her.

No excitment was left until a crumpled-up paper ball was flown directly to the table from the one in front of us; from their _other_ group of friends.

At the table sat five people, all of them boys. One was a quiet and shy Afghani, Huzaifa. Another was an American artist, Tucker. One was a video game expert, Daniel. Another was a psychopath, Adam. And finally, there was a weird one, Ryan. They all sat together as they snickered to eachother. Gaby, instead, threw the paperball straight back to the table, where it bounced off Ryan's face. He yelled in fury.

" HEY! What was that for?!" The weird guy asked.

" Sorry." Explained Ashley as she shrugged. " It's your problem now." Victoria and Angel just sat there and continued to talk, trying to avoid the situation before it got out of hand. Before anyone else could say anything, the whistle was blown and the teachers were sending kids back to their classes. Victoria sighed.

_At least __**that's**__ over with..._She thought.

The day continued the same as it did before. Math: Learn about square roots. Social Studies: Learn about the American Revolution. Chorus: Sing a song. Health: Learn how to **NOT** take drugs. Finally, the day was over.

As Victoria waited in the lunch room to be dismissed along with everyone else, a good friend of hers came by: Daniel. Victoria soon got nervous as he sat down beside her because, believe it or not, she REALLY liked this guy. He was everything she ever wanted! Sweet, cute, kind, smart, and most of all, a videogame expert. Everything that was similar to herself, but the only thing that stopped her from her goal was that he liked another girl. She sat in excitement and nervousness.

" Oh! Um...Hey Dan." The girl waved. She blushed once he replied.

" Hey! What's going on?" The boy asked.

" Oh, nothing." _Except for the fact that there is a large, blue creature in my backyard! _She silently screamed in her mind.

" Oh cool."

The whistle was blown once more as everyone scrambled onto their buses and to their homes. Everyone was exhausted, except for Victoria, who had to come home on high alert.

When she finally arrived home, the girl literally ran across her yard to see if the creature was still in the place she put him. _He was! _Victoria screamed victory into her mind as she saw that the hedgehog was still there. Now it was time to strike up a real conversation. She slowly bent down to ground level to speak to the hedgehog.

" So hi!" She began in the same tone as the last time they met, except a little more confident as she knew by now that she was meant to meet this creature."In case you didn't catch it the first time, my name's Victoria and-" She was suddenly stopped when the blue hedgehog rose from the ground. He warily shook his head in means of tiredness while he tried to open his eyes. When he finally opened his eyes, his green iris meet the other's pair of green. None of them even made a sound until then, unsure who this new, strange being was and what was going to happen.

When the group of animals and dragons finally arrived out of the base, they stood in confusion and question.

" What do we do now?" Asked Tails. Knuckles was first to reply.

" Easy. We go to the Master Emerald and find out where the other chaos emeralds are located." Everyone looked at him with determintion.

" So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shouted Silver happily as he used his cyan coat to float in the sky. The dragons both nodded and took off just a few feet off the ground while the others continued to walk, with the exception of Silver, of course. Everyone remained quiet as they walked.

As the group continued, Amy started a conversation to Hikari by her side. She started off with a question.

" So you have no idea where Sonic is, huh?" Questioned the pink hedgehog. Hikari looked to the ground.

" Well, not exactly," The white dragon soon lifted her head so her light blue eyes met Amy's light green one's." But I am sure that he is in a safe place until we can find him. After all, I saw how he acted against the evil man back there. I'm sure he is fine."

" Yeah, I guess your right..."

Meanwhile, in the front of the crowd were Shadow and Tails, both looking at the trail in front of them.

" Your friend is not safe." Said Shadow." Who knows what kind of danger the faker could be in right now."

Tails gave a small smile. " Well, sure he can be in some trouble, but Sonic always finds a way through! No matter what!" There was that spark of determination again, the one that lightened up the mood. Now everyone was happy and pumped once more, except for Shadow, who shook his head, knowing what the real outcome was going to be. The black hedgehog looked into the sky.

_If that creature is really Mephiles, then Sonic doesn't stand a chance... _He thought.

The team was close to the outskrits of town by now, only a few miles away from Angel Island. They looked at the beautiful sunrise as it casts its red-orange glow across Mobius, their home. All was well until the angelic, white clouds in the backround started to turn pitch black and grow in size. Everyone watched the disaster unfold before their eyes.

Beneath the city, the ground started to shake and rumble as large pits formed from the cracks and swallowed buildings. Large towers gave into the ground's shaking below as massive chuncks of bricks fell onto the roads, blocking the cars and other vehicles from entering and leaving the city. The dark clouds struck purple lightning as it hit trees and buildings, causing them to heat up and burst into flames. Soon after, the clouds gave out large, black demons of many shapes and sizes that landed onto the ground and began to attack the citizens. Everyone in the city was in a panic as they ran frantically throughout the busy streets, trying to find a way to escape this newborn Hell. Visible within the black clouds was a large, dark figure with torn wings spread out into the depths of the sky. Hikari gasped as she recognized the being.

" Oni!" She screamed as she took off into the sky, Kurai following. The whole group immediately sprung into action. Amy and Knuckles raced into the city as Tails and Silver took into the sky, leaving only Shadow to stand and gaze. The black hedgehog spoke to himself.

" I knew this was going to happen." Shadow said as he watched the bright, yellow morning sun disappear into the darkness.

There you go! A whole, new chapter, ready for reading. Call me an idiot but yes, I included my OC's introduction and her whole entire day into my story, and i'm so sorry I made you go through that, but I think that's the only one that's going to happen in this story, so that's good! Soon, you will find out who that person REALLY is and why she's SO important! 8D! Same deal as last time, give me a review or something if you want me to use your OC and i'll try to work it in. Until the next chapter, see ya! =-)!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! Nice to know you made it to chapter 4 after that, well, somewhat boring chapter 3, BUT it is great that people are still reading. Thank you. Alright, down to business. I need AT LEAST 3 different character franchises for my crossovers. What is that? You may ask. I mean franchises that are well-known such as Mario or Spyro. These are the things that are going in so far: Pokemon, Mario, and Spyro. So I just need your help to think of some others, and no, nothing like My Little Pony or Dragon Ball Z, it needs to be something that is thoughtful and widly known. Send anonymous comments or ones by your screen name, PM me, or just type anything that comes into your mind. ANYTHING! Okay, your probably really bored of me talking...er...typing? now so go on and read! Oh yeah, we have a special fan character sent in by kaythehedgehog! And his name is...Kay the hedgehog! * The crowd stands up and cheers* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 8D! Alright, Sonic characters are owned by SEGA, kay the hedgehog is owned by kaythehedgehog, and others are owned by ME!

The bright and early sun soon subsided into total darkness as the pitch black clouds covered its shinning rays. Everyone on the planet, Mobius, was in panic as they raced across the city to find a way to escape this terror. _Lucky for her_, Liv was just one out of the thousands of trapped Mobians. She gasped as a dark, wolf-like creature stood in front of her, baring its razor sharp teeth. She cringed as the wolf began to leap out at her.

Not a moment too soon, a blinding light of cyan cut across the creature as it fell to the ground making it slowly disappear. Liv soon saw her hero standing before her; the white hedgehog. She stood in amazement for he is the one who saved her life. The purple cat gave a sigh of relief.

" Thank you, Silver. You really saved my butt back there." She gave a nervous smile.

" Sure! Anytime! You were just in trouble and I had to-" The white hedgehog was soon cut off as Liv wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his chest fur. Silver blushed as felt the warm touch of the cat; it felt so surreal. The same words rung over in his head as he remembered his partner's last words:

"... You're so naive. But... I... I've always liked that about you." Silver's companion said as she started to disappeared into the last sight of fiery skies and burning buildings. Soon, the white hedgehog saw his partner's form becoming transparent as she slowly glided into the sky. In a matter of seconds, she was gone; not a trace of her left. Minutes later, the clouds revealed little patches of sunlight as the fire below the city started to diminish. Everything was re-creating itself as Silver stood and watched. Based on the disappearance of his friend, he promised himself to travel throughtout time to correct anything that could jeopardize the future and hopefully, find his partner.

A voice called out to him, the same one that sounded just like his partner's,..._Silver...Silver..._

" Silver! Hey, Silver!" The white hedgehog soon snapped out of his confusion and back into reality. Both he and Liv looked into the sky to see a yellow fox spinning his two tails together, calling out the hedgehog's name. " Silver, we got to go! Hikari and Kurai can handle Mephiles for now. We gotta hurry to Angel Island before it's too late."

With a quick nod of his head, Silver used his psychokinesis to lift himself into the air. He began to speak to the purple cat.

" Liv, promise me that you'll go and find shelter for you and anyone else you can find, okay?"

" Uh, sure! Just, go and stop this chaos before anything else happens!" The cat spoke back, determination in her voice.

" I will..." In a matter of seconds, both Tails and Silver took into the sky and started to make their way towards Angel Island, occasional thunder and lightning strikes causing them to reroute their path. Tails was the first to speak up.

" Silver, that purple cat looks a lot like-"

" I know..." The kenetic hedgehog interrupted. He felt like he knew her, but he also felt like he didn't. She looked so much like Blaze but her personality was so _different_. _Is it possible that she somehow survived? _Silver thought. _Could that be the same Blaze I always knew? _By these questions, he didn't know what to think, but now, he had to focus on his current mission: Stopping Mephiles.

It was late in the afternoon as the girl and hedgehog stood across from each other, bewildered at the sight of their new encounter. None of them even made a move as they just stood in pure amazement, unaware of who this creature was. In a couple of minutes, the young girl finally spoke up.

" Uh...Hello?" Victoria spoke, somewhat nervously. She was afraid on how this creature might react, but was surprised to hear something she most leastly expected.

" Hey." The blue hedgehog responded. There was NO way that they spoke the same language unless they were both the same species. Victoria began to talk again, a little happy that she could at least communicate with it.

" Who..er.._what_ are you?" She asked, a little more calm but still anxious.

" First of all, my name's Sonic. Second of all, i'm a hedgehog. My turn. Who and what are _you_?" The blue hedgehog, that revealed himself to be Sonic, shot back towards the stranger. Victoria looked back at him with shock, unmindful that this so-called _hedgehog_ could fully understand her and actually communicate just like her, too.

" Okay. My name's Victoria and um...i'm a human I guess." The blue hedgehog gave her a quizzical look as he looked at the preteen in suspicion, having the same thoughts as her. He began to lift himself off the ground and fired away with questions.

" Uh..._humans_?" Sonic started off, obvious question in his voice. Now it was Victoria's turn to give him the quizzical look.

" Yeah. You know, pretty much the dominant species on this planet."

" Really? I literally traveled EVERYWHERE on Mobius and I never seen anyone like you before."

" Mobius? What the heck is that?"

" Uh, the planet we live on, hello? Where have _you_ been?"

" What are you talking about? We call this place Earth."

It was not until then that they finally started to comprehend the situation they were in.

" _Earth?_" The blue hedgehog questioned. " As in a planet _besides_ Mobius? Uh...hey Vicky? About how many hedgehogs just like me have you seen around on this planet in your lifetime?"

" None, why?"

With swift action, the blue hedgehog used his acrobatic skill to quickly climb up the tallest tree closest to him. After seconds of swinging on branches of a 100-foot tall tree, Sonic landed on the top branch and stood in confusion. What he saw was nothing that he has ever seen before: hundreds of streets stood below the grey house, each a couple of meters long. Between each street, there were some small sections of woods that covered the unoccupied spots of the houses. Also below, were many roads, too. Cars zipped past, passerbys walked throughout the sidewalk, birds chirped in the distance. Nothing was the same as it was on Mobius. The worst part of all was that Sonic could no longer see any of the furry mobians he knew. A familar voice came from the grassy backyard below.

" Hey! Is everything okay up there?" Questioned Victoria. It took moments for the hedgehog to reply.

" Uh...sure! Everything's okay!" _Except everything is NOT okay! _The blue hedgehog screamed in his mind. He had no idea how he got here, who sent him here, and what the **heck** was happening. The sun was starting to set, making an orange tint in his soft, blue fur. Sonic soon hopped down off his perch and landed in front of the girl. He looked at her in concern.

" This is not where i'm from." The mobian began. " None of my friends are here and I have to find out what's going on. What's the best place to explore and find answers here?"

" WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" The girl answered back, giving him the most shocked, ' are you kidding me' face. " You just said it yourself that these are NOT your people! What makes you think you could just waltz in and expect total strangers to start praising you automatically? I don't know about you, but I would start thinking before I act." The hedgehog stood in shock as he began to hear the human speak so intensly. He never knew anyone who would care for a total stranger they just met minutes ago. He spoke up.

" What do you mean? I mean, I just met you and you were perfectly fine with it. Why wouldn't other people do the same?" Victoria breathed out in frustration and started to calm down.

" Well, not everyone here is the same so, they might treat you differently more than I would. See, i'm an animal lover and somewhat calm so I wouldn't exactly go around town and blurt out everything I see unlike some of the people here. I just don't want anything bad to happen and then cause a whole conspiracy around the world. So, is it okay that you lay low for a while until we can figure out a way to get you back home?"

After all of that, there was complete, utter silence as night began to fall and the high, white moon began to rise into the sky. Both were in complete shock as the last phrase of words were sounded from the girl. Finally, the blue hedgehog gave a deep sigh as he smiled a defeated smile.

" Okay, fine. But only because your the only person I can trust on this planet." With that said, a bright light made itself into the driveway of the house, only to reveal a black car with a middle-aged woman inside. Victoria gave a quick smile as she realized it was her mom with, yes, dinner.

" Alright! Dinner!" She shouted in excitement Moments later, she heard the low grumbling of a stomach nearby. She quickly looked to her friend to mentally ask her question.

" Nah, i'm fine." He replied nonchalantly, as if recieving her telepathical message. " And besides, you got a LOT of fruit trees back here, i'm sure i'll survive."

With a quick nod, the 13 year-old took off in a flash as she sped down the hill. Her day started off from a terrified morning to a friendly evening. Everything was just right. Now the only question was, could she keep her luck?

As Silver and Tails soared through the air, the matters of chaos was only getting worse. Instead of cracks in the ground, these became gaping holes as they soon started to spread across the planet and swallow everything in its path. The thunder was deafening as the lightning strikes gave off more light and caused fires more frequently. More than half of the city's building were destroyed and most of the citizen were still in a panic. The sky gave no proof that this situation would get any better. Below them on the ground stood one red and one pink figure. With a harder look, Silver soon realized it was his friends, Knuckles and Amy. He quickly glided onto the ground with Tails following. They both landed with no trouble.

" Hey Knuckles! Amy! How far away is Angel Island?!" The white hedgehog screamed against the howling winds.

" Just a few more miles! We're almost there!" Knuckles screamed back. Behind, Tails and Amy were having their own little conversation as the foursome raced across the city.

" Where's Shadow?!" Asked Amy.

" I thought he was with you guys!" Replied Tails.

" No! When Knuckles and I left, I saw you, Silver, and Shadow last! I thought you were going as a group!"

" I don't know! Shadow must be somewhere up ahead! Let's go!" As the group continued, the same black hedgehog was gazing towards the sky on the edge of town, watching the battle as it proceeded. He stood with determination.

_If Oni is really Mephiles, then Chaos knows what kind of destruction he can cause. Just look what he's done so far! _Shadow wondered as he referenced the city to himself. _If only I had the chaos emeralds, I could of beat him in seconds! But without them, then there's no chance of this city surviving..._

He was soon interrupted by a female's familiar voice.

" Shadow! What's going on?!" Asked a bat figure as she came into focus. Following her was a small rabbit, terrified at the city's mass destruction.

" Mr. Shadow! Where is everybody? What's happening?!" Spoke Cream, unsure of the entire situation.

Before Shadow could answer any of their questions, a loud shot was heard as it covered the sky. All three of them glanced up to see a set of two dragons fighting their enemy, another of their kind. Shadow looked back towards his 'friends.'

" Rouge! Cream! Help defend the city from those black creatures that are falling from the sky and save as many people as you can! I have some urgent things to take care of."

Before the others could protest, the black hedgehog was off in a flash as he climbed the trees and launched himself into the air. Rouge gave a pissed-off look as Cream stood in confusion.

" Come on, Cream, let's go kick some ass."

" Yes, Miss Rouge." In less than a minute, the twosome were off, making their way into the city.

Angel Island was finally in sight as Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Silver gazed past the ocean to their destination, causing them to have a mini celebration.

" Yeah! We did it!" Tails cheered. Before anyone else responded, a large, black, 20-foot, ape-like creature stood in front of them, obviously ready to kill some prey.

" No! We didn't!" Knuckles shot back, both sarcastically and angrily. The four prepared for fight with their ready stance until a flash of black sliced the creature, causing it to collapse and submerge into the ground. Before the group's eyes stood a black hedgehog with green stripes and blue eyes. He looked at them with a fierce smile.

" Go ahead," Pointed the male hedgehog with his think, long sword, burning with a green energy. " I'll protect this part of the city while you go on and continue with your mission, guys. Good luck, Silver."

" Wait! You know me?" Asked Silver, quite confused at this total stranger.

" Well, sure! What kind of dimension traveler would I be if I didn't know who you were? I've met you in TONS of different dimensions. Name's Kay by the way."

" Uh, thanks?" Everyone stood as the akwardness started to rise. Before anyone else could say anything, a scream was heard in another direction.

" Oh! That's my cue! See you guys later!" Said the hedgehog as they parted ways to go and accomplish their own goals.

" Do you even know who he is?" Asked Amy towards the white hedgehog.

" I have no idea." Answered Silver, still a little confused.

" We're close! Everyone get ready to fly!" Sounded Knuckles as he started to glide off the ledge and towards the island.

Leaping upon flying monster to flying monster, Shadow was expertly surfing throughout the sky to join the dragons' battle. When he was close, the black hedgehog soared into the sky to grab on to a white tail.

" Shadow? What brings you here?" Spoke the owner of the white tail, Hikari.

The hedgehog whispered something into the dragon's ear as she continued to throw her attacks against Oni. She nodded as soon as the plan was fully spoken.

" Excellent! I'll send the message to Kurai." The white dragon spoke as she flung the hedgehog back into the sky.

As the battle proceeded, the demonic dragon came in close to speak with the other two.

_" Hikari. Kurai. Why do you continue to fight if you know that this city will result in ash and rubble? What is your purpose?"_

As Hikari and Kurai stood ground, they never took their eyes off Oni. Although all three were panting heavily, none of them would give up the fight. It was now the perfect time. With a signal the two came up with, Hikari flapped her wings twice as fast to motion Kurai to begin the plan. Simultaneously, the white and black dragons gave off their own specialty glow, with Kurai turning red and Hikari turning blue. With the energy surrounding them, both dragons formed a energy ball from their mouths and launched it toward Oni, hopeful that it would hit.

Sadly for the two, Oni stood as he used his wings to deflect each of their attacks, making them launch into different parts of the city and eventually blowing up. Hikari stood in shock as Kurai lowered his head.

_" That's it? That's all you got? Are you really that __**weak**__? Fine. Then this will be ea-" _

Before the demon could utter another word, a distant sound was heard. A voice all too familar to him.

" CHAOS SPEAR!"

In seconds, a bright red spear was shot across the sky as it landed through Oni's back. With all his power drained, the dragon lost all control and landed hard to the ground, unable to move any longer.

Both Hikari and Kurai cheered as Shadow landed safely onto the white dragon's back, proud that his plan suceeded.

" A job well done if I do say so myself." Complimented Hikari.

" Quite impressive." Sounded Kurai. Although their enemy was down for the moment, they still could not rest. Even if they eliminate the demon right here, his powers would spread to another being, thus enabling him to live on forever. He cannot be defeated properly unless it is done the correct way; with the chaos emeralds.

" Shall we head to Angel Island?" Asked the white dragon.

" Yes. We must find the emeralds before it's too late." Shadow's head turned to stare towards the island. " And the Master Emerald is going to lead us exactly to them."

With that said, the threesome were off to the glorious island up ahead.

" FINALLY! WE'RE HERE!" Sounded Amy. " My feet are KILLING me!"

" What are you talking about? I'm the one who flew you over here!" Replied Tails, claiming that he did all the work.

" GUYS! We're at the Master Emerald. You can stop complaining now." Shot back Knuckles. At the guardian's presence, the emerald started to glow. Soon after, it started to glow even brighter when the two dragons and hedgehog arrived.

" Good, all four of you have arrived safely!" chirped Hikari as she flapped her wings.

" Okay, here's the deal. The Master Emerald has already pinpointed the nearest emerald and so far, that location is a place called, _Earth? _Anyways, the most people I can send is two because of the great distance between our two planets. Whoever's going, needs to make it quick and fast so Mephiles wouldn't have as many chances to defeat us. So then, any takers?" Knuckles scanned the room as he looked for potential volunteers.

" I'll go." Answered Silver, a hand raised. " Besides, i've been across different dimensions and universes. What's one more?"

" Good. Anyone else?"

" As much as I would LOVE to go and save a chaos emerald, my place is here on THIS planet." Amy replied.

" Yeah, Amy's right. Plus, who else is going to build machines and help rebuild the city?" Piped up Tails.

" As the same for us two, also." Spoke Hikari, referencing Kurai and herself. " When Oni regains his energy, we must be there to stop him once more. My sincerest apologies, Guardian Knuckles."

" Okay." Knuckles sounded. " Well, I can't go because I gotta protect the Master Emerald. So if Amy, Tails, Hikari, and Kurai are not going, and Silver is already chosen." Knuckles turned to face the black hedgehog. " Then I guess it's you, Shadow."

Instead of a long and tiring argument, Shadow nodded and crossed his arms. " Fine. I'll go, too."

With that decided, Knuckles motioned for the two hedgehogs to come and stand near the emerald. With his guardian chant, Knuckles held his hands towards the Master Emerald as it began to glow brightly.

" Oh, Master Emerald. Please give us your power to transport these two beings to the location of the nearest chaos emerald. With your help, all seven of the chaos emeralds will be returned and put into good use in defeating the darkness that surrounds Mobius right now. Please, Master Emerald, hear my call..."

As Knuckles' words got more intense, the glow of the emerald started brighten. In a few seconds, both Shadow and Silver were gone and teleported to their mission's destination, Earth.

As the moon was high above the sky, its white glows cast a shadow across the blue hedgehog who was peacefully sleeping in the tallest tree closest to him. From the inside of the now darker grey house, stood the same girl who had just encountered him in this glorious yet crazy day. As she was fresh from the shower and dressed in her pajamas, she looked out the window to see the hedgehog, the same one she had learned so much about in just a few hours. She smiled as she turned off the lights and cuddled into her bed. Still facing the window to gaze at the moon. For once in the world, she felt unalike compared to the others. She felt that she was the only one of her kind. _She felt different. _

I find the last paragraph SO ironic. The funny part is that this was shown in the nighttime atmosphere and guess what, I FINISHED TYPING THIS STORY IN THE NIGHTTIME. HA HA HA! Yeah, my jokes suck, don't they? Anyways, special thanks to kaythehedgehog for, well, letting me use Kay the hedgehog. THANKS! And don't forget, send me a message and you're fan character could be in. Well, next chapter's coming up soon! See ya! =-)! ( Also, who loved cocky Sonic in this chapter? * Raises hand* I thought so...)


	5. Chapter 5

And chapter 5 is finally here! YAY! Okay, sorry guys, buuuuuuut, I think I'm good on fan characters, you know, too many, but thanks for contributing anyways! Well, it turns out one of my friends is reading this story and now she keeps on bugging me with chapter 3. Oh joy. Okay, I have nothing left to say here so...have fun reading, I guess. Sonic characters are owned by SEGA, rest is mine.

It was another glorious morning as the sun's rays casted its glow over the large backyard once more. The orange glow was magnificant as it colored the trees and flowers upon it. The largest tree was possessed with the light as well as on the top of the tree stood a giant, blue hedgehog.

What stood before that tree and hedgehog was the same grey house as it always did. In the bedroom nearest to the tree, was a 13 year-old girl who was sleeping peacefully in her bundle of blankets. She soon awoke as the harsh rays hit her eyes, causing her to cringe and fall off the bed. She groggily got up as she gazed out the window.

" Great. Now I know how vampires feel." When she was done complaining to herself, she read the clock of her phone. " And now it's 6:00. In the morning. On a Tuesday. Which means it's a school day. Crap." The young girl quickly got dressed, grabbed a couple slices of bread from a drawer, and ran outside to see her hedgehog friend.

When she reached the top of the hill, the girl waved her arms frantically to try to signal the creature within the trees. Then she tried screaming.

" HEY! HELLO!? COME DOWN HERE! I GOT-" Victoria stopped to look into her hands to see the small loaf of bread, the only thing she could grab in a matter of seconds without anyone in her house noticing her. " Well, somewhat breakfast." She spoke, but only got a twich from the hedgehog still lying in the trees lazily, making her angry that she got ignored. " HEY!"

After what seemed like hours of pointless screaming, the preteen finally saw here victory right in front of her. _Sticks_.

_It worked once, why not again? _

With one of the sticks firmly grasped in her hand, she threw as high as she could, but missed and having the stick end up in someone else's backyard.

_Damn it!_

A few more pieces were thrown. No luck. Finally on the last stick, she gave up with a large sigh.

_What's the point of even trying?_

As she lazily launched the stick in the air, it disappeared out of sight, causing the girl to turn around in disappointment.

Suddenly, out of the air, a stick came into focus as it made contact with the hedgehog 's head. As he lost his balance from his perch, he fell off one branch from another, causing a few to crack and fall to the ground along him. The hedgehog got up and dusted himself off as he started to speak.

" Was that _really _necessary?" He said, looking back in question.

" It is if you want breakfast." Victoria claimed, tossing him a couple slices of bread. As the slices were traveling, a sudden black flash snapped it away and flew into the trees. The hedgehog gave a shocked look, but it soon turned into a sarcastic ' funny' expression.

" Ha, ha, ha. _Really_ funny. Now can I eat please?" The hedgehog asked with an accusing look.

" What makes you think that was me? I'm still right here. I didn't even move!" Victoria answered back, disbelief in her tone.

" I don't know what kind of magical voodoo you people do on this planet, but if you knew me back on _my_ planet, then you know to _never_ stop a hedgehog from eating. Okay?"

" Seriously, it wasn't me! _But_, whatever just took your food must have been a bird or something."

" Do you have anything else left?"

The young girl raised her hands to her head, open palms. " Nope."

" Then i'm getting my breakfast back." The hedgehog stated as he started to climb the tree. Victoria gave a smile.

" You really _are _stubborn, huh?"

" Some could say..."

By now, Sonic was back up in the tall, leaf-covered tree. He searched frantically for any sign of the thief, hopping from one branch to another. After a few minutes, the hedgehog saw tiny crumbs falling from a nearby branch, causing him to shout in victory as he approached the creature ever so carefully. _Just a few more feet and..._Suddenly, a small, scorching fireball came past the hedgehog like a flying bullet. He soon got onto defensive mood.

" HEY!" The blue one screamed at his enemy as it ran up the tree. Now it was more of a chase than a hunt. Each creature ran wildly up and down the tree, fireballs and spindashes coming out of no where to attack each other, Victoria watching from the ground, totally confused.

On the very top branch, the dark figure was cornered with bread in claws. Sonic came in close as it stood, mad at the fact that three quarters of his breakfast was gone.

" Why would you eve-" Before the hedgehog could finish his sentence, a loud crack was heard as the branch started to lower itself and eventaully, snap. As both fell through the air and collided with each other on the ground, Sonic grabbed hold of the theif's tail as it hunged upside down. His look said confused as he gazed at the creature. " What? That's not a bird, it's a-"

" DRAGON!" Screamed Victoria as she stood in excitement. She studied the mythical creature as she told her story. " I've NEVER seen one of these before! I thought it was just a MYTH! I never even knew they EXISTED! THEY'RE SO FREAKIN' ADORABLE!"

The small black creature gave a blank stare as it continued to grasp onto the bread. It was about seven inches in length and had a small, skinny, black body. It had big, black eyes and a small mouth with small teeth that were not very long in size. It had two slightly curved horns on top of its head with small ears on the outside. Its arms and legs were small as well. The large wings it had were propped on top of its back and a long tail to extend from its body, the one in which the hedgehog was holding. Its head, back, and tail were covered in spikes as on the end was a small patch of fur along its tail. Sonic gave a disappointed look as it ate the last few bits of his bread.

" Well, there's a meal i'm never getting back." Sonic sank. Victoria countinued to coo at the little creature. It was not a moment later that the watch on the girl's arm beeped '6:55'. She gave a scolded look towards the device.

" Ugh! How come everything good always has to come to an end?" The girl looked towards the other two. " Well, gotta go to school to get somewhere in life." She huffed as she turned around and headed towards the house.

Soon after, the little dragon began to flap its large, black wings and shot across the sky in a matter of seconds out of the hedgehogs grip, leaving Sonic to just stand alone.

" I wonder where _he's _going..." The blue hedgehog thought aloud as the creature headed down into the street.

Victoria was pacing down the sidewalk as she listened to the music that came from her phone and through her headphones.

" So we can take the world back from a heart attack. One maniac at a time, we will take it back. You know time crawls one when your waiting for the song to start. So dance alone to the beat of your heart..." She sang along. For many, it was just the catchiness and beat of the song that brought their attention, but to Victoria, it was the message that was sent through the music that made her love it so much, what made her who she is today.

As the girl walked, the same, black dragon, that both Sonic and Victoria met before, perched lightly onto the edge of her backpack. Luckily for the small creature, the preteen did not notice as the dragon opened a zipper from her backpack and quietly sealed itself inside.

Upon arrival of the school, many children poured into the building as children and teachers alike swarmed the hallways. As Victoria came to her locker, she started to unpack. Everything was going according to her usual schedule until a little dragon broke loose and scrurried into view to stare with beady eyes at the human, causing her to shriek.

" OH SHI-!" Victoria shouted as an english teacher walked by, causing her to think over her original thought quickly. " H TZU! Yeah! Shih Tzu is my FAVORITE dog breed!" She said as she quickly turned around to the blond girl next to her, causing her to give a 'wtf?' face to Victoria. The teacher eyed the 13 year-old warily. After a minute or two, the mistress shrugged and continued her way down the corridor, causing Victoria to breathe a sigh of relief. She quickly whipped around to stare at the creature as thoughts of panic ran across her mind.

_Oh God! What if someone finds you or something! What's going to happen to you? WHAT THE HECK DO I DO!? _It was not until moments later that the dragon leaped into the air and dive into the depthness of the girl's green hoodie. This scene lit up her face as she was struck with a great idea.

" Hey little guy," The young girl spoke softly into her hood. " If you can just stay in there for a few hours, we'll be home free!" First bell rang. It was time to go to class.

Victoria cautiously sat down in her seat as she kept on wondering if the creature would obey her orders. Ten minutes passed as the class took attendence, talked about today's events, and started the warm up. All was well until the sizzling and the smell of something being burned entered the room, causing everyone to look around in confusion. _Why is my back so hot?_ The preteen suddenly realized that the aroma was coming from her hood as the dragon inside started to heat itself up. She lept out of her chair in another feeling of panic and raced across the room to speak with her spanish teacher.

" Please, please, PLEASE, can I go to the bathroom?" Victoria pleaded. The teacher gave her a quizzical look as she kept on stiffing around for the cause of the smell.

" Go ahead, but please return as fast as you can. I might have to call the janitor because of this smell..." With that said, the young girl raced out of the room and out into the hallway, looking for a way to hide the creature until the school day was over.

_Okay. Where do I go now? _She asked herself as her eyes gazed around the empty area._I could go out the front doors but I really can't go anywhere without one of the security cameras seeing me... _She trailed off as one of the cameras started to beat red, signaling to the office that someone was in its presence. It was not a moment too soon until one of Victoria's friends, Gaby, came out of a nearby classroom, strolling around casually. _Perfect!_

Rushing over to her now excited friend, Gaby smiled and waved, also asking what the smell was.

" IT DOESN'T FREAKIN' MATTER AT THE MOMENT! I need your help!" Victoria screamed but then calmed down. As the girl begun to whisper her plan, Gaby couldn't help but ask.

" Why?"

" Because I need to!" What seemed like hours of the Puerto Rican starring at the other girl turned into a simple answer.

" Sure." And with that said, Victoria's face lit up and they both rushed down the hallway, eager to put the plan in motion.

As soon as the two-some arrived, Gaby set out to the office while Victoria hid behind an auditorium door._ I hope this works..._ She thought to herself, a small black dragon popping out from her hood with a quizzical look.

When the other girl arrived into the front of the office, secretary desks at her view, two of the workers looked up from their work and gazed at the preteen.

" Can I help you?" Asked one of the secretaries in a bright, cheery manner.

" Uh...Yeah! Do you have, um, the papers for Miss...Janerio?"

" What papers are you talking about? She didn't call for anything." The secretary accused, taking her glance away from the camera. At that moment, Gaby banged her back against the glass frame that separated the office from the hallway to signal that the coast was clear to her partner.

" Oh! Well, you see, Miss Janerio's...phone isn't working. So she sent me to go ask for the manuel to fix it."

" Oh, okay! Just let me go find it!" The adult finally replied, the other resuming her work. What they didn't know was who was shown on the security screen at that exact moment.

_Alright! Gaby did it! Now let me just unlock the doors and...Damn it. _Victoria screamed in her mind as she went to go unlock the doors, only to find out it was locked. _Great! I can't go bother Gaby about this and I just can't leave when we're so close! What do I do now? _

As if reading her mind, the dragon leaped out of its hiding and used its thin tail to literally slice off the metal that was keeping the door to its frame, instantly unlocking it and causing it to swing open.

" Yes!" Victoria screamed-whispered. " You know, you'd make a pretty good partner one day." She complemented the creature as it came hopping back onto her shoulders. In a matter of seconds, the girl and dragon were out, minds cheering in victory.

" Alright! We're finally free in the open! Go ahead, little guy, fly away!" Victoria brightened as the the black creature lept into her hands positioned in the sky, but quickly turned back to race across her shoulder where it previously sat. After a few moments from happiness to confusion, Victoria lowered her hands and gave a 'wtf' look towards the creature.

" Uh, what? You. Go. Free. Now." Still giving a blank look, the dragon licked her face and proceeded to cuddle next to her, causing the young girl, too, to have a blank look. She finally comprehended what just happened.

" Do not tell me I just did that all for nothing." The dragon gave her an innocent look, causing the preteen to immediantly go soft.

" Awww...Okay, you can stay as long as you like. But Gaby's going to be pissed!" Victoria stated, giving a high voice at the end to emphasize the last word.

Walking back into the school, Gaby sprinted out of the office to where one of her best friends was standing, asking her what that was all about.

" I just needed some fresh air." Victoria replied, causing her friends to give her a blank face, but then returned to her cheery expression.

" Well, okay, I guess i'll see you later, then." Gaby shot ahead and raced to her classroom before her teacher would yell at her for staying out to long, leaving only Victoria to stand in the hallways, her dragon partner popping out besides her.

" Well, that was kinda pointless, but at least I got my own partner, right?" The dragon responded by giving a small purring sound and nuzzled up to its owner, signaling their new friendship.

After returning from school, Victoria and her dragon-friend walked inside the young girl's house and out to the backyard, being greeted from their other friend, the large blue hedgehog.

" Hey." Sonic began.

" Hi." Victoria replied.

" Anything interesting happened?"

" Nope. You?"

" Yup."

The young girl stopped in her tracks to stare at the hedgehog. " What do you mean by 'Yup'?"

" I _mean_, that I sense a chaos emerald somewhere around here, and it's close, too."

" A who what now?"

" It's like this jewel that is believed to turn your thoughts and dreams into reality."

" Wow. Your world must be chaotic if you have that thing granting everyone's wishes and stuff."

" Oh, don't worry, there are _seven of them_." Sonic stated sacastically." Not even including the Master Emerald, the Sol Emeralds, or any other of the power sources that keep our world alive."

" I see your point."

" Well, we better start looking before anyone else tries to find that emerald." The blue hedgehog began as he started to walk down the hill.

" Wait! Your just going to go out in public like that?! What if someone sees you? Didn't we have this discussion before?!"

" Oh, don't worry. I had enough time of thinking here and I finally devised a plan in case we ever _run_ into any problems." Sonic stated as he tapped the top of his red shoes on the ground and gave back a confident smirk, causing both Victoria and the dragon to give a confused look towards each other.

WOW! I TOOK SO MUCH TIME TO CREATE THIS CHAPTER THAT IT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY! RAGGGGGHHHHHH! Yeah, I know the whole office-thing was sort of pointless but this was almost like a filler chapter so, it was kinda boring. One question to myself: How do you tell a tiny, black dragon with puppy-dog eyes to go away? Seriously! It's like telling a vegan to eat ham! Now i'm calm. So, I guess see you guys later in the next chapter that I hope will not take as long! =-)!


	6. Chapter 6

ALRIGHT! I AM BACK, AGAIN! So, hey. This is chapter 6 of the story that you are currently reading...right...now...If you can tell by now, I honestly don't know what to say so...I guess you can read now? Sonic characters are own by SEGA, and the rest are mine.

Busy streets and the glare of the sun is what covered most of the city's downtown area, perfect cover for the three figures creeping onto the site of their destination.

" So, where exactly is this 'chaos emerald'?" Asked one of the group members, going by the name of Victoria.

" It's gotta be close, maybe a couple more miles..." Sonic answered, both of them running at a brisk pace.

" So, you said that these magical 'emeralds' can turn your wishes into reality, right?" The black dragon popped out from the girl's hoodie to listen in on the conversation.

" Yes."

" So how come nobody on your planet has ever wished for world peace or to stop global warming or something."

" Well, there are limits and other powers, too, you know."

" Okay, now i'm confused. What are the other powers and how do you even-"

The girl was cut off as the three screeched to a halt by a electronics store, TVs in the window giving a special report.

" Hello. I am Katie Caninite and I am coming to you live from the downtown area of the state."

The three listened intently.

" Reports had been sited of a mysterious blue jewel, in the construction area of a new Macy's store, giving off a strange radiant glow. As one worker with a crane came in contact with this gem, the vehicle automatically formed a blue coat around itself and exploded while the engine was still running, causing a mass explosion of smoke and ashes over the site. Luckily, only two workers suffered minor injuries and nobody else got hurt. Officials say to not come within a mile's radius until the matter is resolved."

" That's the chaos emerald." Sonic said immdiantely, still starring at the screen with the picture of the chaos emerald bring shown. Victoria gave a confused look. This was _not_ what she expected.

" This little thing can control the universe? Besides its glow, I don't see any more massive power in it."

" As soon as we get it, i'll show you what it can really do." Sonic responded. And the hedgehog and girl were off to their destination.

" WWWWAAAHHHH-!" THUD! A small, bright white flash appeared as a snow-white hedgehog fell out. He landed with a thud as he hit the edge of a large garbage bin, causing him to faceplant into the pile of trash.

" That was unexpected, but good, I guess. Hey, where's Shadow?" Asked the figure once more.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the same flash appeared again, only this time bringing a black hedgehog. The hedgehog landed with complete elegance as he dropped down to the ground, balanced himself with a kneel, and stood up with no problem.

_Seriously? _Wondered the white hedgehog, looking up into the sky. " Hey Shadow! I guess we made it through, huh?"

" We don't know that for sure, Silver. Do you sense a chaos emerald?"

Silver levetated himself to the ground as he, too, searched for some kind of energy. Shadow looked foward as his head snapped up.

" Found it." Answered Shadow.

" Yeah. I feel it too, but it feels as if there's only one, though." Replied Silver, giving a quizzical look.

" So Mephiles must have scattered the other emeralds into different dimensions. Big surprise there."

" Well, let's go before someone else finds it." The white hedgehog smirked as he started to set off in the direction with the strongest energy. " Who knows, it might be a couple of miles from here so we should probably start now."

After a few feet of walking, the ally in which the two hedgehogs were in, came to an end with a bright gleam of sunlight. After the glare, Silver saw millions of people gathered around a construction site where pieces of yellow rubble stood, and in the center stood a small, gleaming blue emerald.

" Again, unexpected. Hey Shadow, I found it!" The black hedgehog came next to the other as they both stood glaring at the far away gem, one with a smirk and one with a frown.

" How are we suppose to get the chaos emerald without anyone noticing?" Shadow wondered out loud to himself. " My chaos control won't transport back fast enough and if you use your psychokenesis, everyone will notice."

" So what do we do? If only we had Sonic's superspeed, we could get that emerald no problem.

That was it. _That_ was the last thing Shadow would ever think of, and of course it was the easiest to forget. He looked back to the crowd and gave a nod. " Silver, cover me."

" Wait. What?!"

_Come on. Where's that construction site? _Sonic quicky dashed around every area he could duck and cover under to not cause too much attention while Victoria just walked on the sidewalk.

" Is the enerhy signal getting stronger?" The young girl asked as she searched around. Her dragon friend, too.

" I think so. It's really hard when a bunch of people are crowding it, like it showed in the news report."

" Well, I don't think we have much time until much more people appear on the street."

Just then, a small, but larger than before, wave of energy hit the blue hedgehog mentally as his face lit up.

" There it is!" Sonic shouted as he started to run even faster than before, but not to his full potential.

" Wait! The chaos emerald!? Hey, wait up!" Victoria shouted as she started to run after him. _Wow, he's fast._

Arriving at a brick wall behind the site, Sonic pushed himself against the wall to make sure no one noticed as he searched around for the chaos emerald. He finally found it as his set of green eyes glared over to the blue chaos emerald within a circle of 'Do Not Cross' tape. He smirked confidently as the hedgehog turned to the now-arriving girl.

" How good are you with distractions?" Sonic asked.

" Fine. Why?"

Silver looked as the black hedgehog jumped out of his hiding place, and out into the open where everyone could see him if it wasn't for his blinding speed. The white hedgehog stood in confusion as he wondered what the other meant.

"' _Cover me?' _What do you mean ' _Cover me?' _I don't even know what your doing!" He shouted to himself as he looked for some opportunity for a good diversion. He looked to the ground below him to see mounds of dirt, giving him a great idea.

The ground below him started to coat itself in cyan as the white hedgehog lifted his arms into the sky. By his psychokenesis, Silver caused the dirt to rise and set into the air around him. With one swift motion, the hedgehog ushered the dirt out towards the crowd to cover them in a thick layer of brown. Every member of the crowd started to look around and cough as they had no idea what was happening. The black hedgehog in the air gave a hint of a smirk.

_Wow. For once, Silver actually has done something right._ Shadow spoke in his mind as he looked back to the ground-covered crowd. He formed into a ball as he spindashed his way to victory.

" How did you even do that?" Sonic questioned the girl as a thick layer of dirt came into the air. Victoria shrugged as she, too, looked around in the air, confused by the events.

The hedgehog took off into the air with a spindash as he raced across the brown sky.

Shadow looked left and right amd in every other direction as he felt the energy of the chaos emerald become stronger and weaker in every which way he turned. He finally saw the faint glow of a blue light, supposedly leading to the chaos emerald. As he neared it, another round figure appereared behind the emerald, probably seeking for the same thing. Shadow gave a low growl as he dashed foward.

" Oh no you don't" He shouted as he dashed to the figure.

A blue chaos emerald came into view as Sonic came ever so close to it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black figure came as it, too, got closer to the emerald. The hedgehog's breath hitched.

As he ran at amazing speed, the blue hedgehog was the first to pick up the emerald, letting him slide across the ground. After a few feet of sliding, Sonic came face to face with the black figure as it towered over him in midair while Sonic slid across the ground. It soon said it all as the hedgehog's anxious face turned into a confused look as he finally saw who was over him.

" Shadow?" The blue hedgehog asked.

" Faker?" The black figure replied.

It was definitely Shadow. From the thoughts of Sonic. Only _he_ would call him 'Faker.' A large smile came across the blue hedgehog's face. The two hedgehogs firmly planted themselves onto the ground, close enough to see each other's face.

" Shadow! Your here! Did you bring Tails or Knuckles or even Amy?" Sonic asked, eager to know the answer. He was answered with the shaking of the other hedgehog's head.

" No. But Silver came." Sonic's face lit up again.

" Awesome! Come on, let's go and grab him!" Shadow stood in confusion.

"' Grab him?' Where are you going?"

" Look, i've been here for a while and I found someone who I really trust. From then on, i've been staying with her and it's been fine. No problems at all. So far, that's the only cover i got. Come on, _trust me_." The blue hedgehog pleaded with a determined look. After minutes of starring, the black hedgehog finally gave in and looked to the ground.

" Fine. Let's make it quick, though." With that said, Shadow reached for the blue chaos emerald and raised it into the sky, shouting: " Chaos control!"

After a few minutes of waiting and looking into the brown dust, Victoria finally saw three figures appear out of nowhere in front of her eyes.

" Oh God! Sonic! You mulitiplied yourself and changed color! You are some freaky hybrid." The girl half joked. She looked to Sonic, then the black hedgehog, and finally to the white. Sonic gave a nod as if it was a signal.

" Let's go!" The blue hedgehog shouted as he charged foward, Shadow, Silver, and Victoria with her black dragon trailing behind.

" Wait! Can someone please tell me what's going on!? Honestly, it's like ignor Silver day!" The white hedgehog complained at the back.

Sonic smirked to himself as he looked at the shiny blue emerald in his hands, glowing with energy. _One down, six to go..._

Yay! I finished a chapter in less than a week! *Flips table in happiness* YEAH! I gotta admit, this chapter was funny, well, to me anyways. Poor Silver. It was ignor him day. :'-(! But don't worry, Silver, you still got millions of fans in the world, including me! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did! SSSBlueDragon out! =-)!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, well, it's Christmas break! WHOO! And so I guess for the Holiday, I'll put up a couple more chapters. Sounds good? Alright, well this story has been a little, what's the word, BORING, but no fear, this is just the introduction to the whole story and i'm trying to explain as much as I can without going overboard. Believe me, IT'S HARD. Okay, I think i've done enough talking, so let's read! Sonic characters, SEGA, Rest of the characters, mine.

" Tails! Do you see anymore of those dark creatures around here?" Amy asked the yellow fox as they searched around.

" No, I think we got all of them." Tails replied momentarily.

By now, most of the city was rather swallowed up by the huge cracks that formed in the ground or burnt to a crisp with the raging fires. Most of the inhabitants have disappeared from their home or probably fled to a different location or perhaps in the worst aspect, killed. Everything was dark and bleak from the looks of it. Tails and Amy stood in the emptiness, looking for evidence, while a red echidna came.

" Do you see anymore of those creeps?" Knuckles asked with a stern look. Amy and Tails shook their heads, both in happiness and anxiousness. Yet again, another pair of figures ran to the scene.

" Guys! Where's Shadow?!" Rouge asked furiously as Cream stood by with her chao, Cheese.

" We transported him and Silver to a different dimension. They're problably millions of miles away from here by now." Answered Knuckles.

" Well, he's lucky. I was going to kick his ass for ditching me an-" She paused as she replayed the words in her head. " Wait. _Dimension_?" Tails helped explain.

" Well, you see, Mephiles was really just a part of a more powerful creature called Oni and-"

" That's all I need to hear." The albino bat stopped. " Now, how do we get rid of Mephiles this time? I know the Scepter of Darkness wouldn't apply to this situation anymore, so what's your plan?"

" Hopefully, if Sonic, Shadow, and Silver return with the chaos emeralds, they can go super and end him once and for all."

" Good." Rouge looked into the sky to see a black, white, and purple-black creatures in the sky. " I'm taking the multicolored one as Mephiles. Who are the white and black creatures?."

" That's Hikari and Kurai."

Out in the sky was indeed, Hikari, Kurai, and Oni. Since Oni woke up and shot towards the sky, all three have been engaged in battle. The white dragon stopped in the sky to question.

" Oni. Why do you insist in hurting these poor creatures?" She looked with a confused expression, but innocence in her eyes. Her partner stopped in midair, as well, waiting for an answer.

The demon looked with evil eyes. _" If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it? Perhaps I want something from these pathetic animals, or is it just something I favor in doing? Either way, it is not something you would find out easily..."_

The other dragons both wore the same expression, still of confusion with a hint of anger. The Hikari started to growl.

" Fine. Have it your way, then." She replied as she formed a blue coat around herself. Out of her mouth came a blue energy ball, racing towards the demonic dragon, Kurai doing the same but with a red color.

Unfortunatley, both of the dragons were too weak to continue, causing Oni to give off a mere push of his wings to deflect the attack. He smiled evilly.

_" It is obvious that you two are too weak to continue. I could end you right now if I wanted to. Except I won't. It wouldn't be much of a victory if I didn't win in my true form. Goodbye...for now." _With one dark flash, Oni was gone, leaving only Hikari and Kurai to stand. The white dragon starred to the ground.

" He said he is bringing his true form back. This could turn out to be a much bigger problem than expected. We must not tell the others. There is no room for panic." Agreeing to the matter, Kurai gave a quick nod and they both glided to the ground. The other half of their group arrived as both dragons came.

" Your Hikari, right?" Rouge began as she starred at the white dragon. Hikari gave a nod.

" Yes. I am the guardian of light. The black dragon you see is Kurai, guardian of dark." Rouge nodded in approvel as she and Cream gazed at the new creatures. As the two were looking, Tails saw the white guardian's worried expression.

" Is everything okay? Did you get rid of Oni?"

Hikari looked at the young boy as his eyes pleaded for the right answer. The dragon tried to give as much as the truth as possible without alarming them. "...Yes...Although, he did transport to another location, but to one that is not of any harm to any other creatures." That, she hoped.

Tails gave a relieved expression as he smiled. " Great! Now we can try to figure out where Shadow and Silver have been transported to and see if they found a chaos emerald yet!" The rest of the team lit up, everyone except for Hikari and Kurai, for they knew they were nowhere near safe.

Sonic led as he raced from street to street, road to road, searching for the young girl's house. He finally stopped as he reached his destination and zoomed into the backyard, Shadow, Silver, Victoria, and the dragon trailing from behind. Everyone huffed from exhaustion, well, except Shadow, of course, and sat as they tried to regain their energy. Shadow stood with a frown on his face as he looked towards his counterpart.

" Do you have the chaos emerald?" The black hedgehog asked.

Sonic gave a smirk as he reached to the back of his quills and pulled out a dark blue chaos emerald, gleaming with energy. " Does this answer your question, Shads?" He teased.

Shadow growled when he heard the nickname Sonic would always use just to get him pissed off. He soon brought all his attention to the gem, thinking of a way to get back home.

" I could probably use chaos control to transport us back to Mobius, but it depends how far away we are. If we're more than a couple of worlds away, then it can take more than just a chaos emerald." Everyone stood in confusion, trying to figure out a way to counter his logic. Sonic finally broke the silence.

" Well, until we can figure it out, we might as well just chill out here for a bit, what do guys say?"

" I'm okay with it!" Silver chirped.

" Fine." Shadow replied.

" Good, I guess." It was the first time that Victoria had ever spoked as soon as they arrived, and this got everyone's attention. Silver whispered over to Sonic.

" Um...who's that?" The white hedgehog pointed at the girl and her pet dragon. The blue hedgehog gave a nod and a smile.

" This is Victoria. She's kinda the reason why i'm not dead." Sonic replied. Victoria gave a 'that's-the-best-you-can-do?' face, Shadow gave a confused look, and Silver just shrugged and smiled. " Well it is _true_."

The girl gave a wave.

" Cool. Who's your little pet dragon?" The white hedgehog asked once more.

It was the first time that Victoria realized she had not given her new friend a name. She smiled in joy as she instantly thought of a name. " Night." Silver nodded in approval. Night gave a flap of his wings as he smiled.

Finally getting all the attention off her, the girl turned to the emerald placed in Sonic's hand. " So that's a chaos emerald, right?" The gem shone with brightness.

" Yes. It has the power to give you what you desire in the form of your hopes and dreams. If all seven are collected, a mysterious power is unleashed, giving you ultimate power." Shadow replied, all five starring at the emerald.

" Yeah. But in the past years, many evil creatures tried to harness its powers and use them for their own selfish purposes." Added in Silver.

" But we've done a pretty good job protecting them if you ask me." Sonic gave a smile as the emerald grew with brightness, giving a somewhat attractive feeling.

" Your...wishes...and dreams, huh?" Victoria mumbled as she starred deeper into the depths of the gem. _It's a strange power... _The girl thought._ Good...but bad at the same time... It can turn dreams into reality...dreams...into reality..._Even her mind started trailed off at the thought.

All of a sudden, the small emerald flashed with a bright blue as it engulfed the backyard in the same colored light, sending everyone into a panic. Once able to see again, Sonic searched around as he saw nothing but the chaos emerald's blue scenery.

" Shadow! Silver! What the heck is happening?!" The blue hedgehog asked as he couldn't see the others through the bright light.

" The emerald must be reacting to this world's energy! It's different to Mobius's, so who knows what could happen!" Silver shouted into the distance.

" Well, i'm ending it!" That was all that came from Shadow as he was coated with a red light, not very visible to anyone two feet away. Then, a loud shrill sound was heard just before the light started to fade away. Everyone gave a sigh of relief as they could then see each other again.

" Wow, that was weird. Everyone okay?" Sonic asked as he gave his signature smirk.

" Um...I don't think so..." Silver claimed as he starred with bewilderment. Shadow and Sonic soon got the idea, too, as they all starred.

Victoria stood motionless as she felt a tingling sensation along her back. She then looked over her shoulder to have a look of shock and confusion planted on her face. On the top part of her back she had two massive, black wings that drooped to the floor. Around the bottom part of her back, was a long, slim, matching black tail that also drooped to the ground. As a side effect, her hair grew from shoulder-length to waist-length and her eyes became a little more brighter green, almost like a neon light green. So surprised about the matter, Victoria was speechless as she kept looking at her newly formed limbs, unable to decide if this was real or not.

She mumbled out her words, still shocked. " ...Your dreams...into reality..."

OH GOD! THE FIRST EVER HUMAN-CREATURE HYBRID! Based on the fan characters put into this story, you can probably guess what kind of creature this is. But wouldn't it be cool to be a hybrid? Well, I think it would anyways. Alright, chapter 7 is DONE. And now the wait for chapter 8...* Sits in cornor watching clock tick by*...Anytime,now.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to chapter 8! After I get the first part of this series done, which is this story, I think i'll make a miniseries based on my hypothesis which is yet to be stated in this story! YEAH! EXCITEMENT! Alright, i'll leave you alone...for now. Sonic character owned by SEGA, others by me.

The afternoon sun was starting to subside as well as everyone's shocked expressions into one of confusion. The young girl known as Victoria had turned into something that no other human being had down before: a hybrid. Her black wings and long tail was certainly a new addition to the human race. She scanned all three of the hedgehog's faces, checking to see if this was a thing that happened frequently.

" Um...Is this _normal_?" She wondered in a blank state, hoping for the answer she wished for. Night, too, was confused and worried.

" Well, since we're on a different planet and possibly a different _universe_," Silver paced around as he tried to gather the clues." I think it's safe to say that the rules and powers of the chaos emerald change here. I mean, this could be normal on _your _planet."

" I guess your right, then..." Victoria starred to the ground as she could not think of a better answer." But I don't think people around here will take it lightly, um...what's your name?" She was surprised that after that commotion in the city and the akward situation of the three creatures being on a different planet, that she didn't even know the other two strangers' names. Silver was happy to introduce himself.

" I'm Silver the hedgehog," He answered pointing to himself, then to the other, " And this is Shadow the hedgehog. We're like Sonic's...'partners.'" Acknowledging that Shadow would not like to be defined as Sonic's 'friend'.

" Cool. Nice to meet you Silver. You too, Shadow." The young girl gave a smile and simultaneously lifted her wings an inch off the ground. Also to add, her tail gave a small wag, showing her happiness.

Sonic gave a playful grin in response. " Well it looks like you have control over your new 'limbs'. Still, i've never seen something like that happen before, even with the chaos emeralds."

" I don't think I really mind, though. Who knows, it might be better than I think." Her new grown hair seemed to float in the breeze as a gust of wind passed by. She smirked again, knowing how it felt to be something other than a human being. To actually be _different_.

" If you guys are done now, we still got to think of a way to get out of here and back to Mobius." Shadow interrupted with a stern expression. " We need to get back before Mephiles does a whole lot more destruction than we expected."

" Alright then, how do you suppose we get back, _Shads_?" Sonic mocked.

" Well, _faker_, judging on the effects of the chaos emerald here, we might be a couple of galaxies from our own. All we need is that blue chaos emerald and a large energy source."

Sonic looked over to the Victoria, knowing that she was the one most familiar with this world. " Any ideas?"

The girl thought it over as she looked nowhere in particular. The idea soon came into mind. " I guess the best area to find energy that big could be a power plant, but those things are probably miles away from here. It could take days if you were walk."

" Then we'll run." Sonic smirked.

_" So this is the Crystal of Life, I presume." _Oni gazed at the crystal with his demonic green eyes. He had been speaking to himself as he felt the surge of immense power coming from the gem. An evil smile formed on his face to show his happiness. _" The worlds that Sonic and his friends occupy will cease to exists once I use this magnificent power. This energy is sure to awaken my true form_..."

As soon as the demonic dragon finished his speech, the crystal glowed with a white coat, but soon turned into pitch black. Tiny spores of dark energy rose from the gem as it started to circle around the demon. His grin widened even more as his body turned a midnight black and the purple crystals on him into a neon purple. His claws grew inches longer and so did his teeth, almost all them were like a vampire's, sharp and hung outside his mouth. His horns were repaired and turned longer as it made an arch and headed straight back. His wings were also repaired and grew to at least a wingspan of 50 feet. The two wiskers on his face turned into sharp spikes that pointed outward. He closed his eyes as he felt his body mutate to a somewhat familar form, but he opened again to reveal neon green eyes with the thinnist of black slits to serve as his pupils. He grinned with content.

_" Hmm...This form seems more...powerful since the last time I used it. I wonder where my dear old friend, Sonic, is..."_ Using the power of the now duller Crystal of Life, Oni detected the hedgehog's presence on planet far away from his position. Once realizing the location of his target, he grinned even more as he thought of a new plan.

_" A planet filled with humans? Now that's no place for a creature like himself. He should be with his own kind..."_

With his now new wings, Oni gave a large gust as he flapped them, however, nothing appeared to happen. He smiled with his 'results,' believing he did something useful, but he knew in his mind what was really going on...

Knuckles starred at the Master Emerald with a blank face as he was trying to locate where Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were. After a while of asking the emerald telepathically, he sighed and turned around to face the group huddled around him.

" No luck, huh?" Amy announced as she read Knuckles' disappointed face. He shook his head to confirm.

" Well they have to be somewhere, right? Maybe the emerald isn't just picking up on them?" Tails hypothesized as he glanced at everyone: Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Rouge, even Hikari and Kurai. Their faces all gave the same answer: not possible.

" Let's not forget that the Master Emerald is most powerful thing on this planet." Knuckles replied to the fox as he assumed that the other did not think the gem was as strong as he thought it was." So why would it miss a couple of hedgehogs?"

Tails starred for moment, but then looked to the ground for he could not find an answer. " I...don't know."

Amy stood up as she clasped her hands in worry. " What if Sonic never comes back?!"

" Or Shadow?" Rouge added in.

" Or Mr. Silver?" Cream piped up as did her chao.

" NO WAY!" Tails huffed in protest, both in rage and disbelief. " It wouldn't be Sonic if he just gave up like that! He keeps trying until he gets it right! And Shadow! He always finds a way to escape the worst of situations! Even Silver, too! He never stopped looking for Blaze! And what makees you think they would all just give up now?!"

Everyone fell silent, surprised that Tails could defend someone like that. The yellow fox looked mildly angry as he saw his friends no longer believe in their heroes, but even someone had to speak the truth.

" Tails, your friend, Sonic, can be anywhere throughout the universe by this time. If guardian Knuckles states that there is no way to detect him, then your chances of proving him wrong is at a very low rate." Hikari looked at the other with a concerned expression as she tried to explain the situation they were in. " I'm sorry." Tails dropped to ground as he starred in depression.

Suddenly, a small rumbling of the ground is what caught everyone's attention. The group looked in shock as the shaking continued.

" Wh-What's h-happening?!" Amy screeched as she fell backwards over the log she was sitting on.

" Something is causing the position of this celestial body to relocate itself by force." The white dragon answered. " In other words, this planet is moving!"

Everyone tumbled as Mobius moved to a new position.

All three hedgehogs sped down the road to the nearest power plant, a source for their power in order to return home. Sonic was in the lead as he gave no signs of stopping. Shadow came close as he skated along with his rocket-powered shoes. Silver used his psychokenesis to levetate himself in midair as he raced forward. Even Night was flying his way down the road. Victoria was dead last as she ran as fast as she could with her new limbs dragging behind. She looked over at the four as they coutinued to proceed.

_How are they even that fast? They're creatures not even native to this planet and they're running at least 60 miles per hour! What kind of species deems themselves 'superior' if they get outrunned by a dragon and hedgehogs?! _The girl asked herself these questions as her body was ready to give out. When it did, she fell on all fours to stop her face from getting hit by the ground. It was then a surprising moment when she not only continued to run, but run _faster_. Her form was similiar to a cheetah's as she caught up with the white hedgehog.

" Well that's a pretty cool way of running." He complimented as the hybrid sped by.

" Thanks!" She yelled through the wind as she soon came neck to neck with Shadow. All the black hedgehog did was give a 'hmph' sound as she continued to race. Sonic was in front as he raced with determination, not until Victoria was neck to neck with him. He grinned as he glanced over.

" It looks like you finally caught up." The blue hedgehog stated. " About time."

" Well, yeah, but it took me a while to run as fast as you guys." She replied as she, too, smiled. Sonic gave a competitive grin as the girl thought that she was as fast as _him_.

" So you think your fast, huh?" Sonic gave a quick smile as his pace started to quicken. " Then i'll race ya!" In a matter of seconds, the blue hedgehog turned into a blue blur as he traveled at least 20 miles ahead in a second. Victoria gasped as she saw the tremendous speed that happened in such little time. The white and black hedgehogs came next to her as the girl stood in shock.

" That's Sonic for you." Silver stated, acting as if this was completly normal. Shadow just frowned as he saw the blue hedgehog get farther and farther away from them. Victoria was still amazed by the sight.

Sonic ran at a fraction of his true speed as he saw trees, rocks, and even the road in front of him become nothing but a blur. He felt the same sensation he always felt when he ran; the idea of being free. He forgot about his friends miles behind, he forgot about the new planet he was on, and he even forgot about the entire situation he was stuck in. The only thing on his mind was the great sensation of freedom.

Suddenly, a violent shake was felt as the ground started to rumble. Sonic popped back into reality as soon as he stopped his running and looked to the ground and his surroundings. The other four stood in confusion as they arrived.

" This always happens, right?" Silver questioned in a shaky voice to the young girl.

" Not around here." Victoria answered back in a worried tone, Night squeaking to add in his worry.

After a few minutes of the rumbling, a small dot appeared in the sky but it continued to come closer to the planet. Its form became more jagged and had many colors to it. Once in visible sight, there was no doubt of what it was.

" Is that..." Silver gazed into the sky with wide eyes as he couldn't believe it was possible.

" It couldn't be..." Shadow looked into the sky with arms crossed as the sphere kept getting bigger and bigger, in fact, too close for comfort. The three hedgehogs, girl, and dragon dashed away to any part of the area where they would not get hit while the object was colliding with the surface below. A large crash was heard as the object was halfway smashed into the Earth if you were able to view it from space. Ground and ground collided, houses smashed and ripped apart, half of the beatiful landscape crushed under the massive weight. Everyone in the group stood in amazement and shock as they saw what had just happened. Sonic stood speechless as he saw what he had longed for ever since he came to this planet, and here it was, standing right in front of him. He mangaged to whisper out one word that descibed the whole situation, good and bad.

"...Mobius?"

YEAH! Chapter 8 is finally where something somewhat disastrous happens! YAY! Gosh, Tails, I would want you as best buddy if you could defend me like that, but seriously, who wouldn't? Okay, so have you ever listened to the song "light em' up" by Fall Out Boy? Well, if you have, the line " In the end, everything collides," is what made me think of this ending. And some people think that music is just for listening, pft. Alright, chapter 9 is on the way!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, fellow readers! I just realized right now that the end of a chapter is like a commercial break to a TV show, right? There is a pause when another chapter needs to be put up and a commercial is like the same thing until the rest of the show continues so, why not? Anyway, that was just a little idea of mine. Sonic, SEGA, rest, mine.

Sonic stood in amazement as he saw the planet he was standing on collide with the planet he lived on. He was even more amazed that the Earth and Mobius stood side by side without one of them completely crushing under the impact. The blue hedgehog's home planet had crashed halfway into the other, causing each core to meet the other. Houses were smashed and cities were crushed through the area that was banged into the other, making nothing left of it but a indent in the intersection. It was almost like one giant, lumpy planet. The hedgehog's first instinct, of course, was to run to the other planet and check things out.

Sonic jumped from his position and leapt from jagged rock to jagged rock that the planets left when they striked each other. The rock seemed to crack under the pressure but it stood sturdy. He could care less if he fell, he just needed to know if his friends were okay. When the blue hedgehog reached the ledge to the other planet, he rushed into a deep forest, the one closest to Angel Island.

" That solves your problem of getting back home, huh?" Victoria rose from her position from the ground, Night pearched on her shoulder.

" Pretty much." Silver answered with a calm but amazed expression. He just couldn't believe that some power out there could actually move planets. He then suddenly realized something very important was absent. " Wait. A hint of cockiness is missing. Where's Sonic?"

" He must of returned to Mobius to see if his friends were okay." Shadow answered, arms crossed and looking towards his home planet. " Anyways, we got a new problem here."

Everyone stood in confusion at the new catastrophe givin at the sight. In fact, this new disaster made the objective of getting three hedgehogs home look like a piece of cake compared to moving a planet away from another. Just one more mess for them to clean up.

" Great. I wonder how the public is going to react to this." The dragon-girl gazed into the great distance behind her as there was a city not too far away. Her wings drooped to show her sadness as she thought of the chain reaction that this problem could cause.

" Well, until we can think of an idea to solve this problem, you can come with us to see a couple of our friends. Sonic does have the right idea, you know." Silver smiled encouragingly as he stared to the ledge that seperated both worlds. " Our friends could be worried sick about us by now and i'm sure they would love to meet someone new." Victoria smiled at the thought of people not freaking out at a new person that just mutated into something else, but she also thought of the idea of her leaving her home planet and everyone being worried about her, but she couldn't go back like this. She finally decided.

" Then let's go." She nodded cheerily as all four setted off into the woods.

Sonic sped by broken trees and small crushed buildings as he rushed through the woods. The determination on his face said it all as he screamed for his friends' names.

" Tails! Amy! Knuckles! Where are you guys?!" Step after step, he grew more worried over the replies he would not get. Once in a while, a tree would crack over the new collision and fall onto the path Sonic was traveling on, making him jump every few seconds. He sighed as he dodged each one with ease. " Man, these trees are so annoying."

_" Sonic..."_

" Speaking of annoying..." A demonic voice called out to the blue hedgehog from above, one that was very familiar, but it did not show itself. Sonic looked around to see no figure in sight except for the broken trees lying on the dirt path.

All of sudden, a large, wide tree came rolling down the path at a fast pace. The tree was to big to jump over or go around, so Sonic had to take a different approach.

The hedgehog curled himself into a small ball and spun, sharp spines near the edge. With no effort at all, Sonic cut through the tree with no problem and landed perfectly onto the ground. He smirked with satisfaction, but his smirk soon turned into a frown once a certain figure appeared.

Descending from the treetops above, a pitch black figure approached the other with glowing purple crystals. He looked like Shadow the hedgehog, but was crystallized instead. Thanks to his new powers, he had an addition of a nose and mouth with sharp teeth. The only thing undeniable about this being was the same reptillian green eyes he wore. He stood with an evil grin.

_" Welcome home, Sonic." _He spoke in the same voice he always did.

" _Wow_, Mephiles, thanks for the _pleasant_ invite." Sonic looked at the creature, known as Mephiles, and sneered in his presence. " I'm guessing you did this?" The blue hedgehog stuck his arms wide out to show his point. The other black creature just smiled even more.

_" What's wrong, Sonic? I thought you wanted to be back home with what's left of your friends..."_ Sonic looked to Mephiles with anger, ready in a fighting stance, until he heard the words ' what's left.'

" What do you mean ' what's left?'" Sonic looked to the other in confusion, worry, and rage all rolled up into one. This just gave the demon an even more pleasant feeling.

_" Tell me, when's the last time you been to Mobius, Sonic?" _Mephiles paced the floor with his hand on his chin to imitate someone thinking with immense thought. The blue hedgehog gave no answer. _" So what do you think could happen to this world if you were gone for an minute. Or an hour. Or even a day."_ The hedgehog copy turned to face the other. _" Tell me, Sonic, what do you think would happen?"_

Sonic had had enough of it by now and gave a physical answer instead of a verbal one. He immedianently turned into another one of his spindashes and striked Mephiles straight in the chest, causing him to fly back a couple of feet. Soon enough, Mephiles rose from the ground and conjured up a neon purple crystal in his hands. Throwing the weapon, Sonic would have been sliced if it wern't for his acrobatic-like skills. The blue hedgehog grinned and jumped into the air but soon came down to use a sweep kick to Mephiles' legs, causing the demon to fall foward. Once getting back up, the dark hedgehog only laughed.

_" Sonic, you honestly think you could stop me? It's been years since the last time we battled and you don't think I changed, have you?" _

" Well, sure! Of course you changed! You got a new haircut!" Sonic smirked at his own comment as he made a reference to the demon's new, neon purple crystals. The other frowned.

_" Not funny." _

" I beg to differ."

The battle resumed by the time the small conversation was over. Sonic was the first to make a move. He lept into the air once more and instead of attacking, bumped into the sets of trees. Mephiles frowned even more, most likely in confusion, and formed small, dark energy balls in his crystallized hands. One by one, he threw orbs at every tree Sonic bounced off of, but missed everytime. He growled in frustration.

Moments later, Sonic bounced off one last tree as he came at Mephiles full speed. Still in his spindash form, the blue hedgehog had a light blue coat around him, must of showing his speed and power he gained through the trees. The demon did not have time to even turn his head as Sonic came once more, barreling straight into the evil one's chest, sending him even farther away than last time. Sonic smirked in victory.

" Yeah, Mephiles, I _really_ see your new powers there." The blue hedgehog soon gave a frown. " Now get out before I defeat you again like last time, only this time, I won't make the mistake of letting you go again." With his head looking towards the ground and his arms pushing himself up, Mephiles only gave a low, devious chuckle.

_" Oh Sonic. You did not even get a tiny demonstration of my new powers yet, so why don't I show you..."_

Slowly rising from the ground, the dark hedgehog formed a circle of dark energy around him. The energy spun faster and faster and coated his body is some kind of thick smoke. Not knowing the outcome, Sonic ran at the creature, but got smacked back into a tree by the dark circle around the other. Once done, the smoke dissapeared and evaporated into thin air. The blue hedgehog felt himself gasp as he looked at Mephiles' new form.

The demon's new form was a copy of Sonic's! He had evrything the same except for a darker color coat of blue and the same green, reptillian eyes. Mephiles smiled as he almost mirrored Sonic's image.

_" I'm still working out the flaws, but soon I could become an exact copy of you or anyone else I desire."_

With a low growl to add, Sonic rushed to his copy via a homing attack. Feet away from colliding, Mephiles did the same and mirrored Sonic's move, only this time more powerful. Once on impact, the demon hit the blue hedgehog with more force and caused him to fly back into the tree. The blue hedgehog got up once more and sent a tornado kick to his enemy. Again, Mephiles did the same with more force, causing a large gust to make its way through the air. Sonic gave no signs of giving up and grinned.

" So this is your new power, huh?" The blue hedgehog smirked even more. " Being a copycat."

The demon frowned. _" Must you always take everything on the negative side?"_

" Maybe. But still," Sonic pulled a dark blue chaos emerald from the back of his quills, but still kept it hidden. " If you can _always_ copy me, then I guess you'll have no problem with this."

Having the powerful gem in his hand, Sonic grasped it tightly and grinned. Around himself formed a dark blue coat and he used his givin energy to truly run at his full potential. With one quick charge, Sonic came racing forward and came in contact with his counterpart. But before his victory could be claimed, Mephiles formed another dark energy ball, only this time bigger. Inches away, the demon launched the attack and sent the blue hedgehog flying yards away, making him hit the ground hard. Soon after, the hedgehog fell unconscious, lying in the grass and dirt.

Mephiles smiled and looked towards the glowing object on the ground Sonic used to hold. He picked it up and smiled evily.

_" My, hedgehog, you found a chaos emerald before I did! I'm quite impressed. Why don't you stay here for a while and rest, i'll have a big surprise for you once you wake up."_

Mephiles grasped the emerald and took what's left of the remaining chaos energy. He cringed with the new power surging through him as his ' Sonic' form started to change. The dark blue fur started to become lighter and once he opened his eyes, the reptillian characteristics he used to have have turned into the same exact eyes as his counterpart's. He smiled.

_" Well, I guess i'll be taking over for you, Sonic." _The demon starred at the other with his same devious smile. He then cleared his throat and surprisingly spoke in the same voice as the blue hedgehog. " Oh Tails..."

And that, my friends, was an attempt at a battle scene. Yeah. So if the last sentence confused you with the " Oh Tails..." part, that was Mephiles speaking in Sonic's voice because he's...a complete...copy. Man, that's going to be confusing...-_-'. Okay, CHAPTER TEN IN THE MAKING!


	10. Chapter 10

WOOHOO! CHAPTER 10 IS FINALLY HERE! That's probably a 10 chapter anniversary or something. Well, it's nice to know that people are still reading this story. Winter break is almost over and school will be back in session. * Sighs*. When you want things to happen, they take too long, and when you don't want something to end, it always ends too short. WHY WORLD, WHY!? Sonic characters are owned by SEGA, rest is mine.

Tails woke up before anyone else of his group did from the rumbling and shaking of their planet. He looked to the sky with weary eyes as he saw a bleak atmoshere and a large planet colliding with his own. He blinked a couple of times to make sure this was not an illusion. After minutes of starring, a distant call from the woods made its way to the fox's ears. He couldn't help but smile as he already knew who it was.

" Sonic!" Tails screamed in joy as he dashed to the woods with a running start. Closer and closer, he started to hear the words of his best friend more clearly.

" Tails!" The sounds came even closer.

" Sonic!" Tails saw the figure approach as the blue hedgehog he had always known.

The hedgehog stood in the distance as he saw his 'friend' advance towards himself. What Tails didn't know was that this wasn't actually Sonic, but Mephiles disguised as his best friend. He smirked as the young fox approached him. The demon was so well at impersonating the hedgehog that one up close couldn't even tell the difference. Tails smiled as he saw his friend.

" Sonic! You're back! We missed you so much!" The fox beamed with happiness. " Is Silver and Shadow with you?"

" Ah, yes, Silver and Shadow." The copy of Sonic walked around with his finger on his chin. " It seems they where transported somewhere else. Have you found any of the chaos emeralds?"

Right from the first sentance, Tails knew something was off.

_Sonic never talked like that before._ The young fox child started to wonder. _And since when did he not care about our friends? Sonic would always let friends come first, not the chaos emeralds._ Tails peered at the other with anger not showing.

" No, not yet." He stood looking at Sonic with the same questionable eyes but then mumbled something so low that no one could hear. The copy looked over to the young child in a doubtful manner.

" What is it, Miles? Speak up." It was then that Tails snapped.

" YOUR NOT SONIC!" The young fox screamed to the other while performing a homing attack to the faker. Mephiles got slammed into a tree but got back up quickly and transformed into his regular form. He grinned evily.

_" Wow, Miles, your not as stupid as an eight year-old after all." _He formed a dark energy ball in his hand and threw it at the young one, but he quickly dodged it and the attack landed directly into a tree behind him. Tails looked with so much anger, so much rage over the little 'trick' Mephiles had played over him, that he could just rip his head off right at the start. He growled.

" Where's Sonic!" Tails screamed, clear anger in his voice. All Mephiles did was chuckle.

_" Why must you rush our meetings and get straight to the point? Why can't we have some fun?" _

" I said, ' Where's Sonic!'"

Mephiles rolled his eyes but then smiled over his new, thought up, proposition. _" How about this, Miles Prower, if you win against me in a fight, i'll tell you where your friend is, deal?"_

Not even thinking of the outcome, he realized there was no other way of finding his friend. " Deal."

The battle was on as Mephiles made the first move. He formed another dark energy ball as he launched it at the young one once more, but Tails dodged it with ease as he launched himself into the sky. The fox curled into a ball and hurled himself over to the demon. Before a hit could be made, Mephiles coated himself in the same thick, black smoke as he did before with his battle against Sonic, only this time when the blackness dissappeared, it showed a copy of Silver. He grinned as he caught his rival in midair using his psychokenesis. Coming out of his curled form, Tails looked at the other with confusion.

" How did you-?"

_" Simple. My new powers allow me to transform into anyone I want, and must I say, this is something quite useful."_

The young boy was flung back into the trees as he hit a trunk head first. He moaned in pain as he looked up, his head hurting badly. Tails lept from his position and headed towards his rival to use a tail swipe but got stopped as Mephiles grabbed his two tails and grinned.

_" No wonder your Sonic's sidekick, you possess no threat to me compared to him. At least he put up a real fight, not just a simple kick."_ Mephiles grinned once more at the other as he continued._ " But you'll be the perfect bait to lure the blue idiot in."_

It was a spilt-second until the demon pulled out a dark blue chaos and flashed a dark purple coat around his victim, causing the other to fall limp and unconscious. The demon smiled in delight as he picked up the fox in his arms princess style and headed off deeper into the woods.

" Wow. Before, this forest was no problem to pass but now, all these fallen trees and obstacles make Angel Island seem like a challenge to get to." Silver complained as he floated through the woods using his psychokenesis. Shadow, Victoria, and Night traveled behind as they, too, looked at the new surroundings.

" I never knew a place like this could have so much forest until now. I would give anything to live on a planet like this." Victoria marveled at the bright green forest with many assortments of plants by the ground, Night being in delight, too.

" Unless you want to beaten and enslaved by a mad scientist, I suggest you not." Shadow sneered at the mention of one of his enemies.

" Who's that, exactly?" The girl looked over to the black hedgehog in wonder.

" His name is Dr. Eggman and he's an evil scientist who wants to rule Mobius, but everytime, Sonic would stop him and bring him to justice." Silver answered.

" So, hero verses villian thing, right?"

" Well, we have other enemies, too, like Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Doom..." By now, Silver started to count on his fingers while Shadow just sighed.

" Sonic and his friends defend against evil so it's more of heros verses villians instead of just one on one."

Silver still continued. "...Angelus the Gatekeeper, Erazor Dijinn, Master Core: ABIS..."

" And you guys fight every single one of them?" The girl questioned again.

" Yes. And they keep on returning to try and defeat us again but their efforts had been proven frutile everytime." Shadow answered once more.

"...Prefect Scylla, Dark Gaia, the Dark Queen, The Nega-Mother Wisp, The deadly si-."

" SILVER! SHUT UP!" Shadow scolded at the white hedgehog as he looked with confusion at the other.

" Okay, okay. But one I forgot to mention, the evilist, most wicked..."

The black hedgehog added in, too."...most sinister, most fucked up villian of all time." Simulataneously, Shadow and Silver both answered the same response.

" Mephiles."

" I'm pretty sure that's a city in Tennessee." Victoria questioned back for she did not know who the true being was.

" No." Silver sounded as he thought of the evil things he had done to them before. " He's the one who tricked me to go back in time to kill Sonic."

" Did you kill him?"

" What? No! I'm not that stupid!"

Shadow rolled his eyes as he had a different answer to the girl's eariler response. " He's also the one who tried to destroy the entire planet and the only one who successfully killed Sonic."

Everyone went silent for a moment as soon as the last part was said. Before anyone else could say another word, the four arrived at the scene. The Master Emerald still stood on its perch but everything seemed to be out of place, crushed or ruined. A group of six beings lied on the ground, dazed and motionless. All of the strangers' eyes widened.

" It must of affected them more than it it did to us." Silver stated as he lifted up Amy. She moaned as she fell limp back into the white hedgehog's arms.

" They must of been the ones moving." Shadow picked up Rouge as she started to wake up. The bat shook her head as she looked towards the empty sky.

" What...What happened?" Rouge asked around as she looked towards Shadow. However, Knuckles was able to wake up and answer first.

" I think a large energy force caused our planet and the one Silver and Shadow were on to collide. Whatever it was, it must have been more powerful than the Master Emerald. And that's saying something."

Hikari thought for a moment before she added in. " If Oni was able to travel to the location of the Crystal of Life, then he must of used its power to cause this disaster." Kurai nodded for approvel.

" Is everything going to be okay, Mr. Shadow?" Cream piped up in worry along with her chao. Shadow starred to the ground to search for the best truthful answer.

" It might if we're able to catch up with Mephiles and beat him down once and for all, but i'm not sure where he is right now."

After a few seconds, another short rumbling made its way to the ground. Everyone stood motionless as they watched far in the distance, an abundance of purple crystals launch themselves out of the ground and towards the sky. Out of the large crystals popped another set of smaller crystals, then another layer, then another. This continued until a good 30 layers then stopped.

" I can take a guess." Amy commented as she got up and dusted her dress off. She soon realized a small figure a few feet away from the shrine. The pink hedgehog formed a hammer in her hand and got in a fighting stance. She yelled to the stranger. " HEY! Who are you?!"

Silver sprung into action and got in front of Amy before she could make another move. " It's okay! It's just a friend we met while on the other planet."

Amy lowered her hammer as the figure came speeding up the steps to the shrine and stood with a blank face, but then smiled.

" Hi, i'm Victoria." She reached out a hand in greeting. Amy smiled as well and begun to shake her hand.

" Cool. I'm Amy Rose and _i'm_ Sonic's girlfriend."

Knuckles facepalmed as this was the way Amy would always greet someone or more particular, a girl, just to show to the other not to get between her and her loved one. He spoke up.

" Anyways, have you guys seen Sonic around?"

Silver's face lit up in confusion. " Well, we did before, but he dissappeared to find you guys. He didn't come yet?"

" I'm pretty sure I would have noticed by now."

It was then that Amy noticed something. " What happened to Tails, too? Wasn't he here with us when the shaking started?"

Knuckles frowned with realization. " You don't think..."

Everyone looked to the new area where the small fortess had formed with purple neon crystals as its material. Everyone stood horrified as Silver whispered under his breath.

"...Oh no..."

Deep in the forest lied a blue hedgehog as he moaned with pain. He stood up after a few minutes with his hand on the back of his head as he looked at the new crystal castle in the distance with confusion. It all came back to him in an instant: Mephiles, transforming, the demon knocking him out, looking like him, and calling for Tails. Sonic looked in pure horror as he gazed at the site.

"...No..."

He immedianently dashed towards the citidel in the fastest speed he could through the broken forest. Rain started to pour as it dripped off his fur and once in a while, thunder sounded and lightning flashed. All throughout his trip, he screamed the same word over and over again.

" TAILS!"

Well wasn't that sad. How would it feel if your best friend got kiddnapped and was about to be dead in the next couple of minutes? And especially by one of your worst enemies? Ouch. Also, is it just me or do you picture Mephiles with a British accent in this story, too? Weird... Okay, I think i'll do one more chapter after this then start off with PART 2! So excited! See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

This is the FINAL chapter of this story...until the next book of the saga! I can't wait! I think i'm gonna make this prologue short so you can start reading the story already. So, yeah. Sonic characters are owned by SEGA and the other characters are owned by SSSBlueDragon, which is me.

" TAILS!" Sonic frantically screamed over and over again as he sped through the woods to the crystal castle ahead. Trees kept falling in the hedgehog's path, but he dodged and sliced them with ease. The rain kept flowing from the sky, coming harder and harder down as it made its way toward the ground. Thunder came as deafening dooms and lightning lit up the whole area of the dark and gloomy atmosphere. The blue hedgehog thought to himself.

_Tails, you better be okay. If Mephiles did anything to hurt you, then i'll make sure he'd wish he had never came back. Just hold on in there, buddy. _

The hedgehog arrived at the scene as he skidded to a stop. The crystal material shinned with purple as it lit up the castle from the inside. He gazed at the beatiful site only for seconds until he went full speed into the demon's crystal castle.

Half of the group splitted up as Shadow and Silver went racing towards the fortess while everyone else went back into the city to help look for Mobians who were misplaced from their homes. Hikari wondered as she looked at the burned and destroyed rubble she walked by.

_How could Oni do such a horrible thing? These poor creatures never had a chance to fend for themsevles_. She then stopped. _Wait a minute. Why is Oni after Sonic?_

Amy was in back with the young girl, Victoria. The hedgehog gazed at the other's black wings as it moved swiftly across the ground along with her feet and sleek tail.

_Tails. _The pink one thought as she looked to the ground in distress. _And Sonic, too._ She couldn't help but speak. " Where are you?"

" Huh?" Victoria looked over to see the hedgehog in complete embarrassment as she shifted her eyes from the ground, to the dragon-human hybrid, and then back to the ground.

" Sorry. I was just worrying about Sonic and Tails."

" It's alright." Amy started to pick her head up as she looked at the human in confusion.

" Wha?"

" You told me that Sonic was your boyfriend, right? He's a nice guy, trying to protect everyone and stop evil. That sounds like a hero to me. He's lucky to have you as a girlfriend."

Amy blushed and smiled. " Well, yeah."

" I wish that my guy was the same like that, too." The girl's wings dropped along with her mood.

" What's wrong?"

" It's just that..." She stopped, but then continued again. " He likes someone else."

Amy's eyes lit up as she thought of the same events that happened to her. Of how Sonic used to like Sally Acorn and would always talk about her and hang out with her, but that was all behind the past. The pink hedgehog gave a smirk.

" Just...don't ever give up, okay?" Victoria turned her head in surprise. " If you believe in it strong enough, it will happen."

The dragon-human hybrid smiled at that. " Thank you."

The group looked around as Mobians started to come back to their homes. Millions were shouting in both worry and relief as they saw what had happened to their homes, but happy that nothing worse was done. Within the screams of people, one voice in particular was very clear to the young girl. Night was happily asleep in the girls hoodie as he snored quietly.

" UH! THIS SUCKS!" The young cat screamed as she tried to pull something out of the wreckage. Victoria turned her head to the red and black colored feline in surprise.

" Gaby?"

The cat looked at the other with the same expression. " What? How...How do you know my name?" Just then, a blue and white fox ran towards the other.

" What's wrong, Gaby?"

Victoria questioned again. " Angel?!"

As if on cue again, another creature in the form of a white bat flew to the others as she descended from the sky. " What's wrong, guys?"

The girl was now more shocked than ever. " Ashley!?"

Three of Victoria's best friends stood in front of her as she left her mouth hanging wide open, both parties doing the same. How was it possible that the three human beings on Earth that she knew so well, were right here on Mobius in animal form. Same voices, same attitudes, same features. They had no idea who she was until she thought of a hypothesis to match it all.

_Mobius and Earth must be linked together!_ Victoria screamed within her mind in realization. _If a person or Mobian exsists, than another form of that creature exsists on the opposite planet. I guess both people lead different lives if they don't have the same memories, but it's still the same person! I guess... _It took a while to think_...Everyone has a opposite in an alternate universe... _

Amy finally looked around to see her friend in complete shock and immense thinking.

" Uh...Is everything okay?" The hedgehog questioned. Victoria got embarrassed by just starring at the 'strangers,' and ran back to the pink one.

" Yeah, everything's fine." Still walking around, Victoria was in immense thought until she came to weird conclusion.

_So these two worlds are linked together. I never would of thought. How come my world has never thought of this idea? How come this has never even been mentioned before?Why has this never been discovered before? How long have we exisited together without being 'together?' How come we never tried to communicate?_

Shadow and Silver raced through the forest as their minds raced with wonder.

" We really need to find Tails and Sonic before something bad happens!" The white hedgehog shouted as he levatated a few inches off the ground. Shadow nodded as his speed accelerated along with Silver's.

The castle was in sight as the mysteries inside awaited the two.

The fox awoke to a small crystal cage as he sat dazed from the hour before. He rubbed his head gingerly as he looked at the crystallized room. Nothing but him was present. Tails grabbed a hold of the crystallized bars and shook them rapidly in a chance to escape. No luck. Sighing, he leaned back on one of the rods as he crossed his arms in sadness.

" Sonic," He worried out loud. " I hope your okay."

Running through the large castle at a great speed, Sonic rushed past most of all the rooms, only to find that his friend nor his enemy was there. He growled in anger at each empty chamber he passed, getting more frustrated by the minute. He roared to the nearly vacant castle.

" COME ON, MEPHILES! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

At that same moment, a blob of black made its way towards the center of the floor, but revealed itself to be a dark wolf creature as it rose from the ground. It growled, baring its sharp fangs at the new being.

Without another word, Sonic sliced threw the animal with a spindash in no effort as the creature melted to the ground in defeat. The hedgehog was a _little_ too pissed off to worry about a thing such as 'thinking.' Suddenly, a low chuckle made its way to the hedgehog's ears, making him snarl in rage.

Literally breaking through the crystallized wall, Sonic homing attacked straight through to make eye contact with the smirking demon sitting in a throne formed by crystals.

_" Sonic, about time you came." _ Mephiles looked at the other deviously. Sonic gave no sense in changing his attitude.

" Where's Tails!?"

_" Great. Another one who only cares about his friends." _The dark creature looked to the ceiling in complete boredom. _" I'm quite bored. Can we do something exciting for once?"_

" I'm not here to play your stupid games Mephiles! Where's Tails!?" The hedgehog was now screaming at the pent up rage he had towards the other, making the demon slightly cringe.

_" Fine."_ Mephiles lifted himself off the ground as he started to walk towards the blue hedgehog in the calmest way possible. _" If your not here for excitement, then your here for misery."_

The demon quickly formed crystallized spears in his hands and threw them at the hedgehog, but the speed Sonic gave was nothing to mess around with, the weapons missing by a couple of feet everytime.

Next the Sonic lifted into the sky and shot out a countinous homing attack as it hit and bounced off his enemy multiple times. Mephiles could barely see each attack as it came at an incredible speed. Finally ending the blows, Sonic did a 360° kick from the bottom of his enemy to the top, causing the demon to stumble and fall backwards.

Thinking fast, Mephiles transformed into a copy of Silver and used his psychokensis to stop Sonic from forming another attack. Holding him in midair, the demon banged the other into the crystal formed walls, sharp pains erupting all throughout his body as the hedgehog collided with the wall several times. When he thought it was enough, Mephiles let go and transformed once more into another Mobian: Knuckles.

Using his gloves, the Knuckles copy dug into the ground. After a few seconds, the demon rose from the floor and uppercutted his foe. Once him and his enemy were airborn, the fake echidna did a screwdriver attack and sent Sonic flying into the wall with a large crash.

The blue hedgehog shakily got up but soon fell back onto the floor in pure exhausion and defeat. Mephiles transformed back to his regular form and laughed.

_" I guess that was kind of exciting."_ The demon smiled evily. _" We should do that again some time."_

Sonic mumbled out words as he shut his eyes and tried to use his remaining energy to form a sentance.

" N-No...T-Tails n-n-needs...h-help...c-c-can't...l-l-let h-him...d-d-down..." The blue hedgehog stuttered, but his last word was in a whisper. _" Tails..."_

Before all hope was lost, something extraordinary happened. Due to his rage and anger and the fact of him refusing to give up, Sonic's blue fur color turned darker until it reached a pitch black. His eyes got a little darker and his pained frown turned into a devious smile. He rose to the sky as he floated with a dark aura surrounding him. Mephiles stepped back a little in surprise.

_" Wh-What?! What's wrong with you?!"_ The demon quivered in fear as he never saw this side of Sonic before.

" What's wrong, Mephiles? Don't you want to _play_?" Probably more horrid than Mephiles' own voice, Sonic kept stepping forward as the other kept steping back.

Before Mephiles could transform or even use an attack, Sonic was up and going. Both pupils in his eyes seemed to disappear as he lept at the demon and striked him with punches and kicks, at least 10 of each in a second. Until satisfied with his own work, the dark hedgehog formed a black energy ball and threw it to his enemy's chest, causing Mephiles to fly to backwards, a good 30 feet. The demon trembled in pain as the other proceeded to come closer and closer.

Rumbling could be heard from downstairs as the floor shook, causing Tails to lift his head.

" What's going on down there?" The fox wondered to himself until a look of realization came to his face. " Someone must be fighting Mephiles! I gotta help them!"

Luckily, the rumbling of the ground applied so much pressure to the bars, that a few of them started to snap. Tails' mind screamed in victory as he quickly squeezed his way through the bars and headed down the stairs to the battle field.

" I'll ask you one more time, **WHERE'S TAILS**?!" Sonic practically roared at Mephiles, however, instead of fear, the demon only smirked.

_" After all this, you think I would still tell you? Pathetic!"_ He hissed. Before Sonic could even growl, a small child's voice caused him to snap his head back.

"...Sonic?" Tails questioned as he looked at the dark creature known as Sonic. Immediately, the hedgehog's pupils came back as his eyes filled with joy.

" Tails?"

That, unfortunetly, was a mistake. Before Sonic could even look back, Mephiles formed a crystallized spear and jutted it into his enemy's stomach, causing the hedgehog to return to his normal form and fall to the ground, doubled over in pain. Tails eyes started to fill with tears.

" S-S-SONIC!" He screamed as he ran towards his best friend, but got stopped when Mephiles threw a dark energy ball at the fox, lauching him to a nearby wall.

_" To think you would almost win...To think you could defeat ME! Mephiles the Dark! Oni!"_ He then calmed down with a smile. _" So close, Sonic. If only it wern't for your friend..."_

Before another word was spoken, a red chaos spear was shot through the walls and nicked the edge of the demon's ear. He turned to see a black form of a homing attack coming straight towards him as the creature smashed the other into the wall. The ball uncurled itself to be Shadow the hedgehog as he launched a chaos attack at his enemy. Meanwhile, Silver glided in and propped himself to the ground, only to run to Tails.

" Tails!" The white hedgehog said as he shook the fox until he opened his eyes and moaned.

" Wha?" The young boy then snapped his eyes open in horror and fear. " SONIC!"

Both of the pair ran over as they came kneeling to the blue hedgehog's side, hoping that he was okay. No response. Silver began poking him. No response. After shaking him a couple of times, the hedgehog winced in pain.

"...Silver...stop..." Sonic moaned as Tails and Silver cheered in happiness.

" You okay, there? What happened to you guys?" The white hedgehog questioned.

" Four words." Tails showed on his hand the number. " Mephiles is a-"

" BITCH!" Shadow screamed as Mephiles threw a crystallized spear, almost hitting Shadow. " What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Mephiles smiled the same, evil smirk.

_" All I ever wanted to do was take over the world,"_ He started off. _" And then your blue friend was in the way, so I took matters into my own hands, without the help of Ibils and Solaris. But the universe, might be good just as well."_

Before Shadow could react, the demon flashed a dark, blue chaos emerald and shouted out his two words:

_" Chaos...Control" _

Gone in a flash, Mephiles disappeared and left no trace as the black hedgehog stood in confusion and anger. After a couple of minutes, he skated over to the rest of the group.

" Are you okay, faker?" Shadow questioned to the blue hedgehog leaning heavily against Silver and Tails.

" Yes, Shadow." Sonic answered back sarcastically. " I feel as fresh as a patch of daisies." The hedgehog's body was brusied, tattered and slightly bleeding, although his smile is what gave everybody their courage. Shadow rolled his eyes.

" That's great. What did Mephiles even do to you guys?"

" Well..."

After getting out of the beaten-down castle, the four walked through the woods. Silver had wide eyes as he listened to the terrifying story Sonic told of his experience.

" You went Dark Super Sonic?"

" I think so. It's hard to tell since you literally have ' No control over yourself.'" Sonic smirked back.

" Uh, yeah, you kinda did." Tails backed up the hedgehog's answer. " I was standing ther, calling your name, and then poof! You saw me."

" Well, I do remember that part." Sonic rolled his eyes. " Who wouldn't remember seeing their best buddy?"

" Exactly." Tails smiled.

" Mephiles sounds like a bigger asshole than he already is." Shadow commented with his arms crossed, looking towards the sky.

Sonic shot back sarcastically with his remaining energy. " _Really now."_

A distant sound was heard as the four emerged to the Master Emerald's shrine, a sound calling out Sonic's name.

Seconds later, a pink hedgehog came rushing down the distance and tackled her loved one to the ground, hugging him tightly.

" Amy!" Sonic mangaged to say in between gasps. " Your squeezing the remaining life out of me!"

" Sonic, we missed you so much! Where'd you go? What happened? Are okay?!"

" I won't be as long as you keep on suffocating me!"

Amy let go as Sonic breathed heavily, ashamed she had done that. Then, Sonic opened his eyes, giving a grin, making the other hedgehog blush.

" Nice to know you missed me."

Sonic limped his way up to the Master Emerald as he reached his hand towards the magical gem. Closing his eyes, he focused all his energy to try and communicate with the emerald, something that few of the Mobians could do. He smiled once the rock had begin to glow even brighter. Suddenly, a green coat surrounded the blue hedgehog. His bruises started to disappearer, his bleeding stopped, his fur became his natural, clean blue. He smiled as he felt fresh and new, not even a trace of the battle left.

" Alright!" Silver cheered as he levetated himself in the sky.

Shadow crossed his arms and said his usual 'hmph,' along with, " Glad your okay, faker."

Tails pumped his fists in the air, overjoyed. " Yeah, Sonic!"

Amy smiled as she jumped with joy. " SONIC!"

Knuckles nodded in approvel. " Nice job there, Sonic."

Rouge smiled. " Nice work, Blue."

Cream and Cheese squealed. " Yeah! Good job, Mr. Sonic.'

Hikari smiled. " Quite excellent, Sonic."

Kurai gave a nod.

All that was left was Victoria. She came closer to the shrine as her wings and tail swayed together in the same rhythm, Night resting on her shoulder. She smiled.

" Good job, Sonic. Did you get rid of that evil creature, Mephiles yet?"

Sonic's grin turned into a frown as he looked towards the ground. " No."

Everone went deadly silent as they starred at the blue hedgehog in surprise. All that pain and misery for nothing.

" You guys did get a chaos emerald, _right_?" Knuckles added in. The hedgehog shook his head.

" So...Mephiles is still out there?" Amy piped up in panic.

" Don't worry, i'll find him," Sonic looked to the ground harder as the sun started to show from being hidden in the dark clouds all this time. " And when I do, i'll make sure he's gone from existence."

" And by ' I'll,' you mean we, right?." Silver smiled as he levetated next to Sonic, making him look in complete confusion. " This isn't a one hedgehog show, you know?"

" Thanks Silver."

" I'm not letting you two idiots screw everything up," Shadow commented. " I'm going, too."

" Heh heh." The blue hedgehog chuckled. " Thanks Shad."

Victoria looked at the other Mobians as they crowded around the three heroes. She was happy that they were going to fix up this whole mess and defeat the evil mastermind behind all this, but sad that she couldn't do anything but watch. The girl looked back towards her planet to see its green atmosphere and blue sky. Then she looked to the planet she was currently on: beatiful forests and a bright sky above. _We are all the same. _She thought. _Why not?_ Her decision was made.

" Count me in." Everyone starred at the girl as she walked towards the hedgehog, ignoring the confused looks in her presence. " I want to go."

Sonic starred with a blank face. " You sure? What about your friends and family down there?" He motioned towards the other planet.

" I know i'd be leaving a lot behind but," The hybrid looked to her wings and tail as they slightly moved more and more by the second. " Four is better than three, right? Of course, my friends and family are important and all, but they wouldn't think it would be me anymore if I came back like this. I want adventure, I want excitement, I want...I want to be _different_. Please, Sonic, let me come with you."

The blue hedgehog looked at her for a minute, seeing her courage and determination. He couldn't help but grin. " Sure. Just a little more adventure to add."

Victoria smiled as she flapped her wings a little in response. Night cheering, too. " Thanks! I won't let you guys down!"

" Before you go, Victoria, was it?" Hikari stopped as she pulled out something glittering from her back wings. Handing it over to the young girl, Victoria gasped.

" It is a fragment of the Crystal of Life, something to help you on your journey."

Victoria nodded as she tucked the small fragment into her sweatshirt pocket. " Thank you."

" So," Knuckles started. " Do you have any idea where Mephiles is?"

" Nope." Sonic answered.

" Do you have a chaos emerald, at least?"

" Nu-uh."

" Do you have any idea of what you're going to do next?"

" Oh, Knucklehead," Sonic grinned. " Not in the slightest."

" So what the heck are you suppose to do?!" The echidna screamed in frustratration.

" Easy. Find the chaos emeralds, find Mephiles, and find a way to undo this mess." Sonic motioned with his arms spread out wide. " Plus, what's an adventure without a little challenge?"

The blue hedgehog looked towards the horizon with a smirk as a glint of determination flashed in his eyes. He was ready right from the start as soon as he said his four words, making everyone around him erupt in cheer.

" Let the battle begin."

Oni smiled as he circled around the Crystal of Life, energy being drained out as he absorbed it through his body. He spoke to himself as power kept flowing through him.

_" So close, Sonic."_ He whispered into the dark , empty space. _" So close..."_

HELLO! And that is the end...of this story. MUAHAHAHAHA! How'd you like this chapter. When I end, I go ALL out. Sorry, I have problems. Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't worry, the second story based on this is coming out shortly, the title might be somewhere along the lines by maybe " Mario and Sonic: Swinging Hard and Running Fast." Well, thanks guys for following, favoriting, and reviewing on this story. You guys are just too awesome! So thank you for reading Sonic: The Battle Begins and stay tuned for the next story! SSSBlueDragon, signing out. =-).


End file.
